Chasse au loup
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Univers Alternatif dans lequel Stanford et Fiddleford (surnommé Fidds), après avoir quitté la fac, se sont installés à Gravity Falls, Stanley les a rejoint. Ensemble, ils enquêtent sur les phénomènes surnaturels de la région. Mais lors d'une expédition qui tourne mal, Stan est mordu par un loup-garou...
1. La première pleine lune

**Titre** : Chasse au loup

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : UA Mystery Trio, slash, lemon à plot, angst, fluff, UST à donf

 **Pairing** : Ford/Fiddleford/Stan

 **Commentaire** : Cette fic a été écrite pour chonaku pour le meme d'écriture d'Halloween, sur les thèmes "créatures fantastiques", "Possession/Ensorcellement" et "Transformation/body horror"; elle sera en trois chapitres.

 **Nombre de mots** : 10 510

* * *

Flirter avec le frère de son meilleur ami ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit, et encore moins tandis qu'ils. D'autant que le dit frère avait le même visage – ce qui était pour le moins déroutant.

Mais Stanley était un séducteur. C'était évident dans son allure, dans le moindre de ses gestes, le roulement de ses muscles, son sourire canaille, le mouvement de ses cheveux retombant sur son front, sa grâce féline...

C'était naturel chez lui. Fiddleford ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, comme on admire, à distance respectable toutefois, un grand fauve au pelage luisant. Intouchable. Magnifique.

« Alors, enfin seuls, hm ? », lança Stan en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Fiddle sursauta et le halo de sa lampe torche tressauta dans le noir.

\- Sois pas aussi nerveux, je ne vais pas te manger !, s'exclama Stan, avec peut-être une once d'amusement dans la voix.

Fiddleford frissonna. La voix rauque et à l'accent voyou de Stanley Pines lui donnait des idées peu recommandables. Du genre qu'il entendrait volontiers susurrer à son oreille durant la nuit, après une étreinte torride sous les draps.

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux !, se défendit Fiddle.

Stan rit, et ce son riche fit naître une chaleur agréable dans le ventre de Fiddleford, qui se répercuta dans son entrejambe.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux, dit Stanley en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules, le sourire aux lèvres.

Fiddleford remonta ses lunettes sur son long nez, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose – il ne savait pas encore quoi – lorsqu'un hurlement canin retentit dans les bois.

Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent dans l'obscurité, soudain tendus. Stan prit d'autorité la lampe des mains tremblantes de Fiddleford.

\- On dirait qu'on l'a trouvé, déclara-t-il tout à fait sérieux à présent.

Il se plaça devant Fiddleford, le protégeant inconsciemment avec son corps.

Fiddle ne pouvait empêcher ses jambes de flageoler sous lui. L'angoisse lui serrait la gorge.

Il voulut retenir Stan. Lui dire de rester avec lui.

Certes, ils étaient venus pour le trouver, mais à présent, Fiddleford réalisait que c'était de la folie, et il avait peur pour Stan – et pour lui-même.

Un grondement terrifiant retentit juste en face d'eux. Puis il fut trop tard.

« STANLEY ! »

Stan ouvrit avec difficulté un œil, puis l'autre. Le visage inquiet de Stanford l'accueillit, et en retrait, un Fiddleford visiblement soulagé.

Avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, les bras de Ford l'étouffèrent.

\- Stanley !

Stan, d'abord surpris, lui rendit son câlin maladroitement, en lui tapant dans le dos. Il grimaça.

Quand Ford s'écarta, il put constater que son bras était entouré d'un large bandage.

\- J'ai été mordu ?, demanda-t-il.

Le silence mal à l'aise des deux autres lui servi de réponse.

\- Eh ben...au moins, les poils, c'est viril. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois par mois.

\- Hmm, en fait, techniquement, le pleine lune dure environ trois jours, précisa Fiddleford d'un ton hésitant.

Néanmoins Stan lui sourit en se redressant dans son lit. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Trois jours à me garder enfermer. Avoue que t'en rêvais...

Il éclata de rire en voyant Fiddleford devenir rouge pivoine.

Le bureau où Ford faisait ses recherches étaient son endroit favori de la maison. C'était petit, un peu étroit, mais il s'y sentait chez lui, et lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur taciturne, lorsqu'il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, il s'isolait ici.

Il était heureux que Stanley ait reprit connaissance. Fiddleford et lui n'avait fait qu'attendre depuis que le médecin était venu traiter ses blessures. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il s'agissait d'une attaque d'animal sauvage – ce qui était assez proche de la réalité.

Pensif, Ford examina le tube qui renfermait les poils de loup-garou, qui avait été le fruit de cette aventure. Ça et le fait que Stan soit désormais atteint de lycanthropie. Mais Ford ne désespérait pas de trouver un remède.

Toutefois, quelque chose d'autre le tracassait.

Il était content de retrouver Stan, vraiment. Il avait passé des heures abominables à devoir le ramener ensanglanté et inconscient à la maison, à traiter ses blessures autant qu'il le pouvait tandis que Fiddleford appelait les secours.

Il pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Cependant, il y avait une chose qui le gênait, et dont il ne pouvait pas parler – surtout pas maintenant.

Il n'aimait guère l'attitude de Stan avec Fidds.

Évidemment, il était content qu'ils s'entendent bien...mais Stanley était un peu trop familier avec lui. Il le connaissait bien : Stan ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il séduise, qu'il se fasse bien voir. Ford savait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher un cœur de guimauve.

Mais il voyait bien que Fidds n'était pas insensible à son charme, et ça le dérangeait. Il réfléchit, s'interrogeant sur les raisons de son malaise.

Il avait rencontré Fiddleford à l'université. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, la même curiosité pour les phénomènes étranges. C'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, et quand Stanford avait emménagé à Gravity Falls avec sa bourse de fin d'étude, Fidds l'avait immédiatement suivi pour poursuivre leurs recherches.

Stan s'était joint à eux plus tard. Toujours perdu entre deux petits jobs, traînant dans son sillage quelques casseroles – et une ex-femme – Stanley ne savait plus où vivre. Ford et lui avait reprit contact peu après la fin de ses études, et Ford lui avait proposé de l'assister, de venir vivre ici. Le maison était grande, elle pouvait bien accueillir un habitant en plus.

Étonnamment, Stanley s'était montré d'une aide précieuse. Efficace, endurant, Stanley n'avait pas froid aux yeux et c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir plusieurs spécimens rares – en pensant à cela, Stanford jeta un coup d'oeil ennuyé au bocal contenant ce qu'il avait surnommé des bat-eyes.

Il n'avait ainsi pas manqué d'attirer l'attention de Fiddleford. Et Stanford n'aimait pas ça.

Il se rendit compte que sa pensée avait tourné en rond sans approfondir ce sentiment. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux pour essayer de réfléchir. De petits triangles apparurent en surbrillance sous ses paupières, et il fronça les sourcils. Cependant, avant qu'il en ait réellement conscience, ils avaient disparu.

\- C'est pas vrai..., soupira-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

C'était pourtant évident. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui lui pendait au nez.

Il avait le béguin pour son meilleur ami. Et celui-ci avait le béguin pour son frère jumeau, le tombeur de la famille Pines – et accessoirement loup-garou, enfin peut-être. Certainement.

\- Oh misère...

Toute la journée du lendemain, Fiddleford l'avait passé avec Stanford – là ils étaient en train d'étendre le linge dehors. C'était reposant de ne pas être en compagnie de Stanley, du fait que celui-ci doive rester tranquille pour guérir de ses blessures.

Non pas que Fiddle n'apprécie pas sa présence – au contraire – mais il se sentait coupable.

Stanley l'avait protégé. Il s'était jeté sur la bête lorsque celle-ci était sortie des fourrées, toutes griffes dehors. Il l'avait roué de coups, et bien qu'elle ait réussi à prendre l'avantage, il avait continué de la frapper. Même à terre, et quand la créature failli lui arracher le bras en le mordant, il avait continué à lui crier de s'enfuir...

\- Fidds ?

L'interpellé descendit de son nuage.

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

\- Je disais qu'à partir de la salive extraite des poils, on pourrait peut-être déterminer l'origine du virus, expliqua Ford.

\- Hmmm...cela signifie que, tout comme les chats, les loups-garou se nettoieraient avec leur langue ?

Ford se frotta le menton.

\- En effet. Ce n'est pas un comportement commun chez un canidé. Cela mériterait plus amples observations empiriques. J'aimerais beaucoup les voir dans leur milieu naturel...et puis je me demande s'ils vivent en meute...

Fiddle était déjà en train de prendre des notes dans un carnet. Ford eut un sourire attendri en le voyant faire. C'était exactement ce qu'il aimait chez Fidds : son opiniâtreté et sa passion, sa manière de faire toujours les choses avec sérieux...

\- Cette fois c'est toi qui est dans la lune, fit remarquer Fiddleford.

Stanford secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Désolé. Je...je me disais juste qu'il y a encore tant de choses que l'on ignore sur cette ville et sur ses habitants...tant de choses à explorer...

\- Mais il va falloir que l'on soit davantage prudent, chuchota Fiddleford comme pour lui-même.

Ford hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord.

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre l'un d'entre vous.

Fidds sourit en rosissant.

Depuis la fenêtre du grenier, Stanley avait assisté à la scène. Il soupira et se rassit sur son lit. Il en avait marre de rester ici. Il voulait sortir.

Il posa la main sur son bandage. La morsure mettait plus de temps à cicatriser que le reste. Il avait beau jouer la bravade, il n'avait pas envie de devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang les soirs de pleine lune.

Il avait peur de perdre le contrôle. De faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Il tenait à Stanford plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et il aimait bien Fidds aussi : c'était un garçon un peu étrange, un peu distant, assez timoré. Il y avait quelque chose de triste, de las, chez lui, qui donnait envie à Stan de le dérider.

Il avait toujours l'air de croire qu'une catastrophe était sur le point d'arriver. Un vrai pessimiste.

Si Stan les accompagnait dans leurs péripéties, c'était pour faire en sorte que ces deux nerds s'en sortent parmi les dangers dont regorgeaient cet endroit. Toutefois, si Stan devenait l'un de ces dangers, alors son rôle ne servirait plus à rien.

Or il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait rester ici. C'était devenu sa maison, son foyer.

Il avait quitté sa famille très jeune, à la suite d'un concours de circonstances malheureux. Il s'était brouillé avec son frère.

Avec le temps, la rancœur et la colère s'était affadie, laissant un vide, une peine que rien ne pouvait combler. Il avait fini par passer ce satané coup de fil. Il avait fait une entorse à son orgueil, et il avait appelé Ford.

Ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ça avait été dur. Il y avait eu des cris, et même quelques coups. Stan était physiquement le plus fort, mais Ford se débrouillait pas mal. Il avait grandi, s'était étoffé. L'absence de son jumeau, étrangement, lui avait fait gagner en autonomie et en confiance en soi.

Stanley remarquait bien évidemment ses changements : une part de lui en était très fière...quant à l'autre...

Elle regrettait qu'il soit le seul à nourrir une affection sans borne à son frère. Pourtant, peu importe que le sentiment soit mutuel ou non, il ne lâcherait jamais Ford. Pas tant qu'il aura besoin de lui à ses côtés.

Et si un jour vient où il doit partir...ce sera déchirant, alors il préfère ne pas avoir à y penser.

On toqua à sa porte, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

\- Entrez !

Fiddleford passa timidement le nez dans la chambre.

\- Je t'apporte ton déjeuner. Saucisse et œufs brouillés – je t'épargne les tentatives ratées de Stanford pour faire des toasts. Il a fini par démonter le grille-pain...

Stanley rit, tandis que son visiteur déposait sur ses genoux un plateau repas.

\- Stanford n'a jamais eu sa place dans une cuisine...

« Ni ailleurs. », ajouta-t-il en pensée « Enfin, sauf dans une foutue université de renom à l'autre bout du pays. ».

\- Mais il a essayé, répliqua Fiddleford.

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Stan.

\- Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour ton état...

Stan enfourna une bouchée et marmonna en mâchonnant :

\- Et toi, tu ne t'en fais pas, c'est ça ?

Il savait exactement quelle réaction il allait obtenir en disant ça, et il ne fut pas déçu : Fiddle rougit et agita les mains devant lui.

\- Oh mais-mais si voyons ! Bien sûr que je me suis inquiété ! Beaucoup même ! Et encore maintenant ! Je veux dire...

Stan écarta le plateau pour le reposer sur la courtepointe du lit. Il se leva.

\- Alors tu t'inquiétais pour moi, taquina-t-il en se rapprochant.

Fiddleford baissa la tête.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr ! Tu...tu m'as sauvé la vie !

\- Oh, c'est juste pour ça alors ?, murmura Stan d'une voix douce.

Fiddle releva la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu te remercier...

\- Tu peux le faire maintenant, dit simplement Stan en touchant son bras.

Fidds se statufia sur place. Stan en profita pour se pencher, et l'embrassa.

Derrière la porte, Ford se figea, comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il referma lentement le battant sans rien dire. C'était comme si son cœur s'était changé en plomb.

Les recherches ce jour-là n'avancèrent pas beaucoup. Fiddleford était plongé dans un océan contemplatif et Ford dans une humeur grognonne qui n'encourageait aucun de ses compagnons à l'approcher. Il avait fini par se cloîtrer dans son bureau une grande partie de la journée.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa tanière pour se servir un peu de café dans la cuisine, il tomba sur la dernière personne à qui il avait envie de parler.

\- Ford, tu as une minute ? J'ai besoin de me gratter à deux endroits à la fois, et avec mon bras...

\- Débrouille-toi !, coupa Stanford en l'évitant pour atteindre la cafetière.

Son frère se tourna vers lui, surpris par l'agressivité qu'il percevait dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Heu, tu as un problème ? Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, répondit laconiquement Stanford en prenant une gorgée brûlante pour ne pas avoir à parler.

\- Oh !

Les jumeaux braquèrent leurs yeux sur le nouveau venu : Fiddleford se dandina sur le seuil, mal à l'aise.

\- Il reste du café ?

\- Demande à Monsieur Tête de Pioche ici présent, grommela Stanley.

Ford le fusilla du regard. Fiddle soupira avant de faire un pas dans la cuisine pour tirer une chaise. Il s'assit le plus loin de Stan possible, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Ford. Ce qui était idiot, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il pouvait voir la gêne sur le visage de son ami.

Un peu de tension quitta ses épaules et il prit la peine de servir un nouveau mug – le préféré de Fidds, en forme de raton-laveur – qu'il tendit à son propriétaire.

Fiddleford esquissa une moue étonnée, le remercia puis prit une gorgée.

\- Vous le buvez toujours sans sucre ?, fit Stan.

\- L'effet de la caféine est meilleur...enfin je crois, répondit Fiddle.

\- Je n'aime pas le sucre, marmonna Ford.

\- Avant tu aimais ça, contre-attaqua Stan. Je me souviens d'une fois où...

Ford reposa brutalement sa tasse, faisant tinter la porcelaine.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il.

\- Mais nous n'avons même pas dîné !, s'exclama Fiddleford.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, répliqua Ford en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Stan fit râcler sa chaise et attrapa Ford par l'épaule. Celui-ci se dégagea vivement.

\- Ford, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es comporté comme un trouduc toute la journée !

\- Et tu t'y connais en conduite de trouduc, hein ?

\- Allons, arrêtez, arrêtez de vous disputer !, intervînt Fiddleford en s'interposant entre eux deux.

\- Je ne me dispute pas ! C'est lui qui se comporte comme un connard !, s'indigna Stan.

\- Je ne...oh et puis zut, pense ce que tu veux !

\- Tu vois !?, rétorqua Stan en désignant Ford à Fidds.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Ford.

\- Tu as été...bizarre aujourd'hui. Est-ce que...est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé hier ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec hier, marmonna Stanford.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ford regarda Fiddleford, qui le fixait d'un air soucieux. Puis il regarda son frère. Il baissa les yeux.

\- Rien du tout. Pardon.

Il tourna les talons avant de craquer et de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Mouais, fit Stan. Je ne suis pas trop convaincu là.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas...il faudrait qu'on sache quoi, déclara Fiddleford en se rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

\- Il faudrait...mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Il est têtu comme une mule. Il ne répondra pas...

Alors brièvement, Fiddleford se dit que ce serait vraiment bien qu'il existe une machine pour lire les pensées de Stanford.

Le lendemain, Ford avait plus ou moins repris ses esprits. Il savait que son attitude n'était pas constructive et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à bouder jusqu'à la fin des temps. Quoiqu'il en pense, Stan et Fidds vivaient ici, et il allait devoir faire avec, bon gré mal gré.

Cependant il n'était guère difficile pour un œil avisé de constater certains changements : par exemple, il faisait en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver seul avec Stan. Par contre, il était toujours là quand Fiddle et Stan se trouvaient dans la même pièce.

Fiddleford ne comprenait rien. Et il ne pouvait même pas en parler avec Stan, vu que Ford se trouvait toujours dans les parages.

En plus, il n'osait pas se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui depuis le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser.

Après l'avoir embrassé, Stan s'était contenté de sourire sans rien ajouter, et puis ils n'en avaient plus reparlé depuis. Même si Fidds en rêvait toutes les nuits, ça ne changeait rien : il y avait très peu de chance que cela se reproduise un jour. Mais l'espoir fait vivre.

Stan n'y réfléchissait pas trop. Il écoutait ses tripes. Et elles lui disaient que quelque chose clochait.

Il avait traversé la moitié du continent pour rejoindre son frère, et à présent il ne pouvait même plus lui parler en privé. C'était comme si, tout doucement, il érigeait un mur entre eux.

Malheureusement, Stan, dans son état actuel, ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose. Habituellement, il aurait bousculé Ford, il l'aurait forcé à lui parler. Mais la situation était compliquée, il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements...et il avait des angoisses.

Il aurait voulu en discuter avec Ford. Il stressait de plus en plus à mesure que les journées filaient, le rapprochant inexorablement de la pleine lune. Il ignorait encore s'il allait se transformer ou non. Il priait pour que ça n'arrive pas, tout en sachant que les prières étaient inutiles.

Il aurait bien eu besoin de son frère à ses côtés. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lui demander en ce moment.

Ils étaient coincés.

« Chhhh. », souffla la voix rauque de Stan à son oreille, pendant que son corps ferme se pressait contre son dos.

Fiddle se cambra en geignant.

\- Stan...

La main brûlante de Stanley s'aventura entre ses cuisses, dans son pantalon de pyjama...

\- Hmmmm, ouiiii..., gémit Fiddleford dans son sommeil.

Il commença à onduler lentement, frottant son entrejambe contre la boule que formait les draps.

\- ...Lee-y, hoqueta-t-il avant de se raidir et de jouir dans son slip.

Soudain il était éveillé. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les paupières, essayant de rattraper les bribes de rêve qui le fuyaient à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience. Mais l'humidité dans son sous-vêtement le tira de ses rêveries et il soupira en constatant les dégâts.

Il se leva, enfila ses chaussons, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il devait être dans les 2h du matin. Stan détestait se lever au milieu de la nuit, mais la douleur l'avait réveillé. Il tâtonna son bras et s'assura que son bandage était toujours en place. Il lui arrivait de s'appuyer sur sa blessure en roulant sur le flanc – c'était son côté préféré pour dormir.

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait envie de pisser. Grommelant dans sa barbe quelques jurons, il quitta l'abri accueillant de ses couvertures et frissonna dans l'air glacé. Normalement il n'y aurait pas fait attention – il était du genre à se promener en marcel et caleçon. Mais depuis qu'il avait été mordu, ses sens étaient légèrement plus sensibles.

Il quitta sa chambre au grenier et rejoignit la salle de bain. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de trouver Fidds devant la porte de celle-ci, avec dans la main ce qui semblait être un slip.

\- Wow, fit Stanley tandis que Fiddleford tournait la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Cette situation est vraiment inconfortable.

Fiddle s'empressa de cacher le sous-vêtement souillé derrière son dos. Il était mort de honte.

Stan haussa un sourcil en détaillant les traits de Fidds dans l'obscurité. Sa vision s'était également améliorée et il voyait mieux dans le noir à présent.

C'était rare de voir Fiddleford sans ses lunettes.

\- Ah heu...

\- Un petit rêve mouillé ? T'inquiète, on en fait tous...

Il regarda Fidds piquer un fard, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussettes. Quelque part, c'était vraiment agréable de vivre avec ces deux nerds : Stanley se sentait plus fort à leur côté. Il pouvait jouer son rôle de mec assuré, et même y croire par moment. Quand il voyait Ford ou Fidds être si fragiles, si peu confiants en eux-mêmes, ça lui donnait envie de gonfler le torse, de tout faire pour les protéger.

Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il savait que cet instinct provenait de son enfance, quand il devait défendre Ford contre les bullies de l'école. Mais il ne pensait pas que ça le ferait se sentir mieux dans ses baskets une fois adulte ; il ne pensait pas être un héros. Il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Toutefois il s'efforçait d'essayer. Pour Ford. Et pour Fidds.

\- Hey...

Il lui fit relever le menton. Se rapprocha en sentant confusément la tension dans l'air, l'électricité qui semblait le parcourir, hérissant les poils de ses bras.

\- Sta...Stanley..., murmura Fiddleford d'une voix faible.

Dans un grondement bestial, Stan le plaqua contre le mur et se jeta sur sa bouche.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Ford était encore en train de travailler dans son cabinet.

Des feuilles étaient étalées un peu partout sur son bureau et sur le sol. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver la solution. Il avait fait des analyses, mais rien ne concordait avec ses attentes.

Mortifié par son propre échec, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. La pleine lune approchait à grand pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil morne au calendrier accroché sur le mur. 10 jours. C'est tout ce qui leurs restait avant que Stan ne se transforme en créature assoiffée de sang.

Il devait le sauver à tout prix !

Néanmoins, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pouvait pas rester éveillé indéfiniment. La fatigue commençait à le rattraper, et il dodelinait de la tête sur ses notes. Les lignes manuscrites se brouillaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'endormir sur place.

« Salut génie ! »

Ford se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne.

Le matin suivant, une douce odeur de pancakes poussa Ford jusqu'à la cuisine. Il se rendit compte que son estomac criait famine.

Traînant des pieds, il suivit le délicieux fumet, guidé seulement par ses narines, les paupières à demi-fermés. Il était tôt, et il avait peu dormi, alors son corps était lourd, mourant d'envie de se recoucher.

Stan était aux fourneaux. Sa blessures ne le gênait pas pour cuisiner, et il faisait cuire des petites crêpes dans une poêle, les empilant dans une assiette.

Un flot de salive envahit la bouche de Stanford. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Ça lui rappelait la maison.

\- Oh, bonjour !, s'exclama Stan en se retournant.

Ford n'avait tout simplement pas l'énergie de lui faire la tête plus longtemps. De plus il était découragé par le manque d'avancement de ses recherches. Il s'affala sur une chaise.

\- Fiddleford n'est pas encore réveillé ?

Les oreilles de Stan se mirent à rougir et, bien qu'il lui tourne le dos, Ford décela une tension dans les muscles de ses épaules.

\- Non. Il dort encore.

Ford se servit un verre de jus d'orange frais qui trônait sur la table dans un pichet.

\- J'ai été désagréable avec toi ces temps-ci, dit-il en pesant ses mots. Je m'excuse.

La poêle heurta le bord de la gazinière et Stan siffla de douleur entre ses dents. Ford se leva immédiatement, par réflexe.

\- Hey, est-ce que ça va ? Attends...

Il lui saisit la main et la plaça d'autorité sous le jet d'eau froide du robinet.

\- Fais donc un peu plus attention. Tu es déjà blessé, inutile d'en rajouter...

\- Ford, attends, viens voir !

Stanford, qui était en train de couper le gaz, se retourna. Stan lui montra sa main. La brûlure sur sa paume se racornie, puis elle disparut purement et simplement.

\- Nom d'une licorne ! Fais voir ça ?!

Stan laissa diligemment son frère s'emparer de sa main et l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Il caressa l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la plaie, mais la peau était déjà lisse.

\- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Tu penses que c'est lié à la morsure ? Je suis en train de me transformer ?

Ford releva le nez pour regarder son jumeau avec attention. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu au premier abord, mais à présent il pouvait dire que Stan était nerveux.

Cependant il devait être honnête.

\- Tu n'es pas en train de te « transformer » à proprement parler. Mais tu es en train de changer, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Stan lui retira sa main en grimaçant.

\- Génial, grogna-t-il.

\- Stan...on va trouver un remède. Je suis certain que tout va aller pour le mieux.

\- Tu n'en sais rien. Si jamais...si jamais on ne pouvait rien faire...il faudra que je parte.

Cette déclaration fit un tel choc à Stanford que ce fut comme si un poids venait de lui tomber dans l'estomac.

\- Tu...tu veux partir ?

\- Je ne veux pas partir, dénia Stanley. Mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que vous soyez en sécurité, alors je DOIS le faire.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir. Je t'ai dis qu'on trouverait un moyen.

\- Oui, mais si on ne trouve RIEN, hein ?, s'emporta Stan. Si jamais je me métamorphose en monstre et que je vous attaque, toi et Fidds ? Tu imagines ? Je ne peux pas permettre ça !

Son frère l'agrippa, tentant instinctivement de le rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu n'as pas à partir. Tu ne nous feras pas de mal...

Stanley baissa la tête, répétant à nouveau :

\- Tu n'en sais rien...

\- Si. Parce que si on doit en arriver là, je m'assurerais que tu sois enfermé quelque part à l'abri.

La main de Stanford se posa sur son épaule ; il le fixa dans les yeux, l'air déterminé.

\- Je ne laisserais rien de mal arriver. Je te le promets.

Une ombre de sourire joua sur les lèvres de Stan et se répercuta sur celles de Ford. Ses doigts serrèrent un peu sur l'épaule, ainsi l'espace d'un instant, ils avaient retrouvé cette complicité fraternelle qu'ils avaient partagé étant enfants, alors qu'ils partageaient tout. Une époque lointaine où les choses étaient simples, où leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient clairs.

\- Hmmm, j'ai senti une bonne odeur !, s'exclama Fiddleford en baillant, debout sur le seuil. Je prendrais bien un pancake ou deux !

Le ton de sa voix paraissait un peu forcé. Stanford remarqua qu'il rougissait...et Stanley aussi.

Il les regarda alternativement, tandis qu'ils évitaient de se regarder.

Il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose entre eux...mais quoi ?

Assis sur sa chaise, Fiddleford grignotait son pancake, mille et une pensées tourbillonnant à cent à l'heure dans sa tête.

Cette fois, pas d'erreur, il pouvait objectivement conclure que Stanley était attiré par lui.

Il sentait encore dans un frisson la chaleur moite de sa bouche sur la sienne, son corps contre le sien et ses mains larges en train d'empoigner vigoureusement ses fesses.

Il avait glapi à ce moment-là. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il avait pris par surprise. Il avait eu envie le toucher en retour, de s'accrocher à son cou, de simplement répondre à son baiser.

Mais au lieu de cela, il était resté immobile, se laissant docilement faire comme une poupée de chiffons.

Stan s'était lentement écarté, trop tôt à son goût mais pas assez pour qu'il en ressente le manque. Son nez avait caressé doucement le sien, et la voix rauque de Stanley lui avait murmuré, son souffle s'écrasant sur les lèvres encore brûlante de Fiddle :

\- J'y vais le premier, ok ?

Et avant même que ses paroles ait atteint le cerveau de Fiddleford, Stan s'était glissé dans la salle de bain...et avait même tiré le verrou derrière lui, dans un cliquetis signifiant clairement la fin de leur échange.

Alors oui, Stanley l'avait embrassé, et tripoté un peu partout, et ç'avait été l'un des instants les plus excitants de sa vie...mais à présent il ne savait plus du tout où s'en tenir avec lui !

Est-ce qu'il devait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Est-ce qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? Est-ce que Stanley voulait une « amitié améliorée » ? Fidds avait déjà entendu parler de ça...et pour être honnête avec lui-même, si Stan lui avait proposé, il aurait même été d'accord pour ça aussi.

Il détestait seulement l'ambiguïté de leur situation actuelle. Tout plutôt que cette incertitude embarrassante.

\- Ça va ?

En relevant le nez de son assiette, Fidds croisa le regard de Ford. Toujours aussi calme, il le regardait avec attention, et Fiddleford se sentit comme un insecte sous la lame d'un microscope.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il en jetant vérifiant que Stan ne les écoutait pas.

Celui-ci était occupé à faire la vaisselle. Les yeux de Fidds ne purent s'empêcher de s'attarder sur son petit fessier bien moulé par le jean...

\- Oh mon dieu, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, agacé par sa propre réactivité en présence de Stanley.

Son entrejambe tressaillit d'intérêt. Il se mordit la lèvre.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Ford.

\- Rien, rien, marmonna-t-il en réponse.

Stanford finit par lâcher l'affaire. Mais Fiddle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il ne comptait pas en rester là.

C'était une question délicate, alors autant l'aborder de front, comme un homme. C'était le début de soirée, ils se trouvaient dans leur salle de travail quand Ford passa à l'action.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Stanley ?, demanda Stanford en tournant la page de son livre sans même la quitter des yeux.

La surprise fonctionna à merveille et Fiddleford s'étrangla tout seul.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- J'ai cru. Tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder avec, excuse-moi pour cette expression, « des yeux de merlan frit ».

Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit Fiddle s'agiter sur sa chaise.

\- Je ne...je ne fais pas ça. Tu as dû imaginer.

\- Et il flirte avec toi, ajouta Ford d'un ton égal, sans paraître apporter plus d'attention que ça à la conversation.

« Si tu savais ! », répondit Fiddleford dans sa tête. Il chassa de son esprit le souvenir des mains fermes de Stan glissant sur sa taille, sur sa peau nue...

\- C'est plutôt dans son caractère, non ?

\- J'ai le sentiment que tu lui plais.

\- Ah bon ?, marmonna Fidds, la bouche sèche. Je n'ai pourtant pas eu cette impression.

\- Est-ce...est-ce qu'il te plaît ?, interrogea alors Stanford.

Il arrêta soudain d'écrire, figé. La question lui importait vraiment – et la réponse plus encore. Il avait peur de l'entendre, mais il fallait qu'il l'entende.

Fiddle s'aperçut de son changement d'attitude. Il interpréta cela comme une inquiétude légitime envers son frère. Cela le rendit d'autant plus nerveux.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous avons cette discussion. C'est ridicule.

Ford leva la tête et riva son regard au sien, particulièrement intense.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est ridicule. Je ne te jugerais pas si c'est le cas.

Cette fois Fiddle rougit.

\- Mais enfin Ford, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Depuis quand t'as envie de parler de...de ce genre de sujets ?

Stanford croisa les bras, sur la défensive. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il aurait préféré que Fidds soit honnête, qu'il lui dise réellement ce qu'il ressentait.

Peut-être que cela lui permettrait de passer à autre chose et ne plus ressentir ce pincement au cœur quand il voyait Fiddleford et Stan ensemble – quand il voyait combien Fidds le désirait, et ne remarquait pas son propre regard sur lui.

\- Tu es mon ami. C'est ce que les vrais amis font...non ?, répondit-il avec froideur.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir jamais vu t'intéresser à ma vie sentimentale du temps de la fac !, s'exclama Fiddleford sur un ton un peu plus aigu. Et pourtant, j'ai eu plusieurs aventures, avec des FILLES, figure-toi. Mais bizarrement, là, ça ne t'intéressait pas quand j'en parlais. Peut-être parce que ça ne concernait pas TON frère.

\- Ce n'est pas...je n'ai pas voulu dire..., balbutia Ford, blêmissant.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu, Ford. Tu ne me jugeras pas. N'empêche que je te trouve soudain très curieux, alors qu'en vérité ça n'a RIEN à faire avec toi !, s'exclama Fiddle en se levant.

\- Fidds, attends !, lança Ford en quittant sa chaise, cherchant à le retenir.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller prendre l'air, déclara sèchement Fiddle en lui tournant le dos.

Il quitta la pièce sous le regard désolé de son meilleur ami.

La colère de Fiddleford fondit au moment où il passait le seuil de la maison. Toutefois, par orgueil, par crainte peut-être, il ne revînt pas en arrière. Il s'éloigna dans la cours plongé dans l'obscurité, tourna autour de la bâtisse, et finit par trouver une souche, sur laquelle il décida de s'asseoir.

Il était encore contrarié, mais pas complètement envers Stanford. Il s'était conduit de façon puérile et il le savait.

De toute évidence, Stanford avait réussi à le percer à jour ; cela signifiait donc qu'il n'était pas aussi subtil qu'il le croyait. C'était d'une part assez vexant.

Cependant, en plus de ça, il avait peur. Peur de la réaction de Ford, qui ne laissait rien paraître mais qui n'en pensait pas moins. Il avait déjà l'impression que celui-ci le considérait comme une sorte d'assistant moins intelligent que lui – il s'y était adapté, parce qu'il appréciait vraiment Ford, parce qu'il était passionné par ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Il ne voulait pas que Ford pense du mal de lui et le traite différemment. Il ne voulait pas que Ford croit qu'il essayait de lui voler son frère. Fiddleford savait combien ç'avait été dur pour Stanford de se réconcilier avec Stanley ; il avait vu combien cela avait aussi rendu Ford heureux quand Stan avait accepté de venir vivre avec eux. Il ne l'avait pas dit, bien sûr, parce que c'était Ford et qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments. Mais Fiddle le connaissait trop bien pour passer à côté.

Il ne voulait pas s'interposer entre eux alors qu'ils étaient en train de reconstruire leur relation, petit à petit.

Ce qui était arrivé n'était pas que de sa faute. Et le désir qu'il éprouvait se renforçait davantage à cause de ce qui s'était produit entre Stan et lui.

Donc il ressentait une grande frustration envers Stan...et maintenant, un peu de colère aussi.

Pourtant, c'était envers lui-même qu'il était le plus en colère, pour être si facile à déchiffrer, pour être si facile à manipuler, à exciter.

Il soupira lourdement en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

« Crétin, crétin, crétin... »

\- Qui est un crétin ? Pas moi j'espère ?

Fiddle se redressa vivement. Stan fumait une cigarette à côté de lui, debout.

Fidds s'assombrit. Il ne répondit rien et regarda droit devant lui, tentant de voir à travers les arbres de la forêt.

\- Tu me fais la gueule ?

\- Je ne fais pas la gueule !

Stan esquissa un sourire goguenard, la clope au bec.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

Sans le vouloir, les yeux de Fiddleford se retrouvèrent attirés par la silhouette massive de Stanley. Il le détailla attentivement, s'attardant sur les muscles de ses épaules, ses bras...

Il leva la main et toucha son bandage. Une vague de culpabilité le submergea.

\- Tu as mal ?

Stanley souffla sa fumée dans l'air nocturne et regarda Fidds avec douceur.

\- Non, ça va, souffla-t-il. C'est juste un peu gênant pour dormir, mais...

Sa voix s'étrangla et il porta vivement sa cigarette à sa bouche pour reprendre contenance. Il sentit la main de Fiddleford s'emparer de la sienne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un remède. Stanford est un génie, il découvrira forcément quelque chose d'utile dans peu de temps...

\- Tu es vraiment confiant, hein ?, grogna Stan, légèrement narquois.

\- Oui, je le suis. Stanford est l'esprit le plus brillant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne l'ai jamais vu rencontré un problème qu'il ne pouvait résoudre.

Stanley prit un air un peu interloqué ; il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle dévotion de la part de Fiddleford. Il savait bien entendu qu'ils étaient très amis – et Ford n'en avait pas beaucoup – mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

\- Tu l'admires beaucoup on dirait...

\- Parce que toi non ?, rétorqua Fidds.

\- C'est un idiot, déclara Stan en jetant son mégot par terre pour l'écraser sous sa semelle.

Fiddle allait répliquer, quand Stan se pencha lentement sur lui.

\- Il ne voit même pas ce qu'il a sous les yeux, chuchota-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette fois, Fidds l'agrippa par le col pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Stanley.

Cela faisait des heures que Stanford compulsait les ouvrages de références, les données collectées et les résultats d'analyse, sans succès.

De rage, il finit par envoyer valser le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains.

Celui-ci percuta une pile de feuilles qui se renversa. Dans un grognement de contrariété, Ford se pencha pour ramasser.

Il en avait assez, et en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pourtant une part de lui avait envie de laisser tomber, et cela le faisait culpabiliser parce qu'il se disait que peut-être cette part de lui n'était en fait que de la jalousie pure et simple.

Le fait étant qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. La pleine lune se rapprochait, Stanley commençait déjà à changer physiologiquement. Bientôt ce serait trop tard.

Comment faire ? Il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Mais il lui fallait dormir...sauf que chaque minute perdue à dormir était une minute en moins qu'il restait à Stanley.

On ne savait même pas si, une fois métamorphosé, il pourrait redevenir humain. Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'il restait un monstre après ? Ou si la transformation influait sur sa personnalité ? Ils ne savaient rien de la lycanthropie, de son influence sur l'organisme, de ses effets sur le cerveau !

\- Seigneur !, jura Ford, à quatre pattes sur le plancher.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé et aussi seul. Il était en train de perdre Stan. Il était en train de perdre Fidds.

Son regard se posa sur ses mains difformes. Au moins ne serait-il plus le seul monstre de la famille.

Cette pensée lui arracha un rire bref comme un sanglot, qui fit hoqueter sa poitrine.

Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur un vieil ouvrage qu'il n'avait pas encore lu.

Sur la couverture en cuir, il y avait un symbole : un triangle orné d'un œil en son centre.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, avoua Stan.

\- Moi non plus, haleta Fiddleford en l'embrassant derechef.

Il se moquait bien d'être inexpérimenté. Il voulait plus.

\- On pourrait monter dans ta chambre, proposa Stan à brûle-pourpoint.

\- D'accord, répondit aussitôt Fidds.

Les pages du livres étaient piquetées de taches d'humidité et le papier était fin, si fin que Ford avait peur de le toucher. Il tournait délicatement les pages, se faisant l'effet d'un archéologue entrant dans une grotte restée inexplorée où figurait de magnifiques peintures rupestres.

Le contenu du livre était fascinant. Il était empli de diverses explications sur les aberrations géographiques et historiques qui avaient conduit Gravity Falls à être le point névralgique de toutes les forces surnaturelles.

Et sur chaque page, il y avait toujours ce symbole du triangle avec un œil.

Ford ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de lire.

A peine arrivée dans le chambre de Fiddleford, Stan défit prestement sa ceinture en embrassant son compagnon.

Fidds était nerveux, mais trop émoustillé pour y penser. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie.

Lui retirer toutes ses fringues.

Stanley le poussa brutalement, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Il s'abattit sur Fidds et le coinça sous lui en continuant de l'embrasser, dans le cou cette fois. Les mains de Fiddleford tirèrent sur son jeans et finalement, le pantalon finit par glisser. Les jambes de Stan se débattirent avec jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par terre.

Stanley se redressa, le temps de faire passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête et Fidds le dévora des yeux. Son torse était définitivement viril, musclé et couvert de poils. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas – ça l'excitait d'une certaine manière. C'était nouveau pour lui et l'expérience lui faisait d'autant plus envie.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ses cicatrices dans la pénombre, cependant il savait qu'elles étaient là et voulait les toucher. Il tendit les bras, sentant l'entrejambe gonflée de Stanley contre ses cuisses serrées, et Stan revînt sur lui, le regard brillant d'une faim insatiable.

Fidds gémit lorsqu'il lui mordilla l'oreille.

Pris d'une frénésie fiévreuse, Stanford traça au fusain un cercle et des symboles sur le plancher. Il était habitué au dessin, fort heureusement, et il recopia habilement la page du livre qu'il avait posé devant lui. Puis il alluma quelques bougies – il y en avait dans un placard de son bureau, au cas où il y aurait une coupure de courant.

L'endroit, placé en sous-sol, était parfaitement silencieux et idéal pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Ainsi, si cela échouait, les autres ne seraient pas au courant.

Fidds cria quand les dents de Stan appuyèrent un peu trop fort contre la jointure de son cou et de son épaule. Toutefois il s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enroulant lascivement sa jambe autour de sa taille. Il était encore habillé, mais ça n'avait pas la moindre importance, car il était tellement brûlant et dur qu'il pouvait très bien jouir comme ça, rien qu'à cause du frottement et des baisers de Stan.

Celui-ci gronda :

\- Pardon.

Les mains de Fidds parcoururent avidement son dos, tâtant les cicatrices laissés par son affrontement avec le loup-garou, mais aussi par une vie de labeur et de galère qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Fiddleford ne connaissait pas tous les détails mais il avait appris que Stanley avait eu maille à partir avec la justice, en créant des arnaques pour essayer de s'en sortir.

Au début de son arrivée à Gravity Falls, il avait eu des appréhensions. Mais Stan était un véritable charmeur, on ne pouvait pas lui retirer ça.

\- J'ai trop envie de toi, chuchota Stanley d'une voix rauque en insinuant sa main large sous sa chemise froissée.

La température dans le corps de Fidds grimpa automatiquement de deux degrés.

Ford éteignit les lumières et se plaça au centre du pentacle. Les triangles formant les branches, ornés chacun d'un œil, semblaient l'observer et se moquer de lui.

Il s'assit en tailleur et ferma les yeux. C'était compliqué de se détendre pour son esprit tournant à plein régime ; mais la fatigue aidant, il réussit rapidement à tomber en transe. Il savait qu'il s'était endormi et il se sentait flotter dans l'immensité vertigineuse de l'univers. Autour de lui il y avait des livres, des parchemins, des graphiques, des équations et des esquisses...il se sentait étrangement bien. Cet environnement lui était familier, comme une cachette secrète où il pouvait se réfugier et qui resterait stable, qui maintiendrait son équilibre interne quoiqu'il arrive.

"Yellooow !"

Il se retourna brusquement vers le son de cette voix. Et il ne s'attendait certes pas du tout à ce qu'il découvrit.

Rendu impatient par le désir, Stanley avait déchiré sa chemise. Fidds aurait bien protesté mais...comment pourrait-il, alors que la bouche brûlante de Stan couvrait son torse pâle de baisers humides, descendant toujours plus bas, tandis que ses mains s'attelaient à la dure tâche de lui enlever son pantalon sans regarder.

\- Staaaaan..., souffla-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur le drap, ne pouvant l'enlacer sans gêner ses mouvements.

Stanley releva la tête et Fiddleford sursauta.

Ses yeux luisaient d'un éclat rouge dérangeant.

\- NOM DE DIEU !, hurla brusquement Fidds en s'empressant de reculer contre le montant du lit, se cognant la tête contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Ne m'approche pas, NE M'APPROCHE PAS !, s'écria Fiddleford en se relevant pour essayer de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le loup-garou.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Stanley en s'asseyant sur ses talons. Merde Fidds, t'as quand même pas changé d'avis ?

Fiddleford le montra du doigt en tremblant.

\- Tu...tes yeux...ils...

Stan fronça les sourcils.

\- De qu...

\- Ils étaient rouges !

\- T'as rêvé !, répliqua aussitôt Stanley.

\- Non je n'ai pas rêvé !

Stan serra le poing.

\- Oh, ça va, j'ai compris. T'as la trouille ? Très bien !

Il ramassa son t-shirt et descendit du lit. Fiddleford se détendit un peu.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Stan récupéra son jeans, qu'il enfila à la va-vite.

\- Dans ma chambre !, aboya-t-il.

Et il sortit en claquant la porte.

La créature avait la forme d'un triangle doré, avec un gigantesque œil en son centre, un nœud papillon et un chapeau haut de forme noirs, assorti d'une paire de bras et de jambes squelettiques.

Ford eut un mouvement de recul, effrayé, mais la voix s'éleva à nouveau – alors que le triangle ne disposait pas de bouche.

« Cela fait longtemps que je t'attendais ! Je n'ai pas reçu de visiteur depuis bien longtemps. Tiens, assieds-toi, prends donc une tasse de thé... »

Un siège apparu et cogna son rebord contre les jambes de Ford pour qu'il s'assoit dedans. Une tasse de thé et une théière surgirent de nulle part dans les airs.

La tasse ainsi que sa coupelle se posèrent sur les genoux de Stanford. Ce dernier, désemparé, suivit du regard la créature.

\- Je...je suis venu chercher de l'aide.

\- Et je peux te l'apporter. Mon nom est Bill. Bill Cipher.

\- Je suis...

\- Stanford Pines, oui je sais. Je sais qui tu es, Ford. Comme je te l'ai dis, je t'attendais.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses. Beauuuucoup de choses, déclara Bill tandis que des images trop rapides défilaient dans son œil comme sur un écran.

\- Alors...pouvez-vous m'apporter les réponses dont j'ai besoin ?, demanda Ford.

La voix étrangement ironique de Bill s'éleva :

\- Je pourrais...mais pour cela, nous devons d'abord conclure un accord.

\- Quoi, comment ça un accord ?, s'inquiéta Ford.

\- On n'a rien sans rien. Mais inutile de nous presser. Faisons connaissance...

Il fit sortir un échiquier de nulle part.

\- Tu as un esprit hors norme, Stanford Pines. J'ai hâte que nous devenions amis, toi et moi...

Ford rosit en souriant, flatté. C'était la première fois que l'on cherchait à gagner son amitié et cela le faisait se sentir exceptionnel – mais dans le bon sens du terme, cette fois.

\- Les blancs commencent, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Fiddleford regardait le plafond. Il avait mis du temps à se calmer, et à présent il se repassait en boucle ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se sentait tellement idiot, c'était affreux.

Peut-être qu'après tout, il avait imaginé les yeux rouges. Et à cause de ça, il avait tout gâché.

Stanley devait être furieux contre lui. Il s'était sacrifié pour lui, et voilà comment il le remerciait. Bientôt, Stan risquait de se transformer en monstre ; et à cause de ça, il devait être très angoissé. Fidds n'était pas un expert en psychologie humaine, pourtant il avait bien vu que Stan était devenu nerveux quand ils avaient commencé à parler de sa blessure.

C'était en partie sa faute si Stanley avait été blessé. Ils n'auraient pas dû partir en expédition sans arme, ç'avait été complètement imprudent. Portés par leur enthousiasme, ils avaient simplement pensé observer, sans approcher les créatures, et ils n'avaient pas réfléchis aux risques qu'ils encourraient.

Ils s'étaient montrés stupides.

Frustré, Fiddle se redressa dans son lit. Il regarda la porte en hésitant.

Il devait s'excuser. Cependant, il pouvait attendre demain, que les choses se tassent. Stanley avait l'air si furieux contre lui – à raison d'ailleurs.

Seulement il était impossible qu'il parvienne à s'endormir après ça ; il se sentait trop mal, trop coupable.

Il savait qu'il était lâche. Il savait qu'il n'était pas brillant comme Ford, ou fort comme Stan. Il vivait avec ces deux-là grâce à un concours de circonstances inouïs, et il devait être reconnaissant pour chaque moment passés ensemble. Il détestait savoir les deux frères en froid avec lui. D'ailleurs il s'excuserait auprès de Ford dès demain matin...

Quant à Stan...il lui suffisait de venir toquer à la porte de sa chambre, au bout du couloir. Ce n'était pas si loin.

Il lui fallait juste réunir un peu de courage. Il n'était pas à sa place ici, mais il pouvait faire des efforts. Il pouvait au moins essayer de se montrer à la hauteur des deux autres occupants de la maison.

Pinçant les lèvres en une moue décidée, il glissa ses pieds dans ses pantoufles et sortit de sa chambre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il se dirigea à pas de loups vers la porte du grenier.

Le miroir renvoya à Stanley le reflet d'un jeune homme fatigué et un peu déprimé. Il eut beau scruter ses pupilles de près, la couleur de ses iris n'avait pas changé.

Fiddleford avait sans doute rêvé. Il se le répétait encore et encore, en essayant aussi fort qu'il pouvait d'y croire.

Sa plaie sous le bandage le grattait terriblement. En début de soirée, il avait regardé dessous.

Des poils gris avaient commencé de pousser tout autour ; ça ressemblait à de la fourrure de loup.

Terrifié, il était sortit fumer une clope dehors...et c'est là qu'il était tombé sur Fidds.

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient ambigus. Fidds était d'une compagnie habituellement facile à vivre. Modeste, naturellement gentil et attentif, c'était quelqu'un de sympathique avec qui on pouvait discuter aisément pendant plus d'une heure sans voir le temps passer ; contrairement à Ford qui était relativement monomaniaque sur certains sujets, Fiddleford savait parler de tout. Il était maladroit, un peu timide, et ça amusait énormément Stan de le taquiner. Mais il aimait Fidds, il aimait leur relation, et il avait encore plus aimé le mettre dans tous ses états, et le faire couiner...et puis il aurait sans doute aimé davantage le faire jouir et crier son nom, et s'accrocher à lui pendant que...

Stan secoua la tête pour éliminer les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. C'était trop tard pour ça.

Mais son entrejambe n'avait vraisemblablement pas reçu le mémo.

Dans un grognement exaspéré, Stanley s'installa sur son lit et se débarrassa à nouveau de son jean. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à l'expression effrayée de Fiddleford. Au lieu de le refroidir, cette vision l'excita.

Il fourra sa main dans son caleçon et en sortit son érection à demi érigée. Il commença lentement à se branler, régulant sa respiration, les paupières frémissantes. Il repensait aux gémissements mignons de Fidds, à la douceur de ses lèvres, au désir ardent traduit dans ses gestes, dans ses caresses. Sa main dans les cheveux de Stan, sa voix haletante murmurant son nom...

\- Gnn...

La porte était entrouverte. Ordinairement, Fiddle aurait frappé. Mais quelque chose le poussa à n'en rien faire ; il l'ouvrit tout doucement pour jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Il put ainsi voir Stanley sur son lit, en train de se masturber, et une vague de chaleur l'engloutit.

Les yeux de Stan se rouvrirent et se plantèrent sur lui. Cette fois Fiddle fut certain d'y avoir aperçu une lueur rouge. Néanmoins il ne bougea pas. Sa bouche s'emplit de salive, pourtant il ne dit rien.

\- Bordel !, s'exclama Stan en roulant le coin de sa couverture contre son entrejambe pour tenter de le cacher. Fiddleford, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je...je voulais m'excuser...

\- Personne ne t'a appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Fidds pénétra dans la chambre en refermant la porte dans son dos. Stanley lui jeta un coup d'oeil intrigué.

Fiddleford ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune courage. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à satisfaire ses désirs. C'était inutile pour lui d'essayer.

Pourtant son corps continuait d'avancer vers le lit, le guidant malgré lui, comme un somnambule.

\- Fidds...

\- Chhhh, ordonna Fiddleford en posant la main sur la poitrine nue de Stan, les yeux baissés.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Fidds ?, répéta quand même Stan, implorant.

Fiddleford l'observa dans les yeux. Stanley avait les yeux grands ouverts et ils étaient humides. Il y avait de la peur. Et aussi une part de désir qui brillait indubitablement dans ses prunelles envahies de noir.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota Fiddleford.

\- Tu n'as pas à...

Fidds lui prit le menton et l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche.

Les bras de Stan l'entourèrent immédiatement pour le serrer contre lui.

Ford avait du mal à se concentrer sur la partie, et Bill était un adversaire redoutable. C'était la première fois qu'il hésitait aussi longtemps avant de bouger une pièce – et pourtant, Fidds était loin d'être mauvais.

\- Tic Tac, l'horloge tourne..., fit remarquer Bill Cipher d'un ton amusé.

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir. Il quitta le plateau des yeux et contempla la créature. Il l'avait d'abord trouvé repoussante, mais à présent qu'il était un peu plus habitué à sa présence, il devait admettre qu'elle était surtout bizarre, et d'aspect assez inoffensif. En fait, elle lui faisait penser à une sorte de jouet un peu aberrant, sur lequel on aurait collé un œil pour le rendre un peu plus transgressif.

Il se demandait si Bill allait vraiment l'aider.

\- Je vais t'aider, assura le triangle en réponse à ses interrogations. Je veux juste une minuscule faveur en échange...

\- Et quelle est-elle ?, fit Ford en bougeant sa reine.

\- Tu es sur tes gardes, et c'est normal. Je t'admire beaucoup, tu sais ? Peu d'humain sont capables d'atteindre cette dimension. On l'appelle le Paysage Mental. C'est mon domaine, expliqua Bill. C'est d'ici que j'observe votre planète, et tout ce qui s'y déroule. Car je peux être à plein d'endroits à la fois...

Ford ouvrit la bouche, hébété.

\- Vous...comme...comme une sorte de dieu ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, tempéra Bill. Mais j'ai accès à un nombre infini de connaissances. Cependant, comme tu le sais, il existe cette loi fondamentale dans l'univers qui empêche de créer quelque chose à partir de rien. Si je te donne les réponses que tu veux, sans rien en échange, l'équilibre de l'univers pourrait bien se retrouver menacé...

\- Mais...ce n'est pas de la matière que je veux. Juste des informations...

\- Même les informations ont leur poids...leur prix, déclara la créature. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'un seul mot, prononcé par moi, peut avoir comme impact sur le monde entier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de jouer avec les règles. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui les ais créé...

Ford crut percevoir une once de sarcasme, mais peut-être était-ce simplement le timbre de cette voix étrange qui lui donnait cette impression. Il haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux en échange de ce que je cherche.

\- Ah oui ?, fit la créature. Ma foi, ta requête reste assez modeste, alors la mienne le sera tout autant.

Stanford posa sa tasse sur la petite tablette à côté de son fauteuil.

\- Alors que veux-tu ?, s'exclama-t-il, le corps tendu.

Bill le regarda, l'air pensif. C'était étonnant de constater que malgré son absence de visage, il était excessivement expressif.

\- Trois jours, finit-il par répondre.

Ford ne comprit pas tout de suite.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux trois jours, Stanford, dit Bill – et Ford entendait presque l'excitation palpable dans sa voix, ou bien est-ce qu'il l'imaginait ? Trois jours de ta vie, qui pourront certainement me servir bientôt.

Cela laissa Ford pantois.

Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre. Stanley n'aurait jamais cru qu'un truc pareil lui arriverait : il était en train de coucher avec le meilleur ami de son frère.

Une alarme résonnait dans sa tête, lui indiquant qu'il était en train de faire une connerie, mais il l'enterra bien vite. La peau de Fidds avait un goût unique qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrire ; il aimait embrasser son cou, là où son odeur était la plus forte.

Il pouvait sentir son sang battre sous la surface, sur sa langue, et il devait se contenir pour ne pas y plonger ses griffes. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de griffes.

Fidds était doux, et chaud, et accueillant, et il se laissait toucher, caresser, il se laissait lécher, et mordiller partout. Stan aimait sa docilité, son envie de lui plaire, sa façon d'onduler des hanches, de l'inviter. Alors ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit un homme, ou qu'il soit le meilleur ami de son frère : il était sa proie, point.

\- Stanley...Sta...Stanle...Lee-y...

Stan le regarda. Fiddleford avait les yeux embués par le plaisir, les joues brûlantes. La main de Stan lui caressa gentiment le visage.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai envie...j'ai envie qu'on le fasse...

\- C'est pas déjà ce qu'on est en train de faire ?, se moqua Stanley, un sourire lui montant aux lèvres.

Fidds ne prit même pas la peine de noter sa remarque.

\- Je veux...je veux que tu me prennes...ah.

Il cacha aussitôt son visage dans l'oreiller – ce qui était une mauvaise idée : il sentait l'odeur de Stan. Tout sentait Stan et ça l'excitait, ça l'excitait tellement qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Mais il voulait aller jusqu'au bout.

Un grondement rauque et animal résonna contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

\- D'accord, répondit Stan.

Il s'écarta et Fiddleford remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement. Il étendit le bras pour atteindre sa table de chevet, dont il ouvrit le tiroir. Dedans, il y avait des capotes...et un tube de lubrifiant.

\- On va avoir besoin de ça, prévînt-il.

Et Fidds déglutit. Néanmoins il se sentait prêt.

\- Trois...jours ?, répéta Ford.

\- Oui, trois jours, acquiesça Bill. Trois jours, qu'est-ce que c'est quand on est jeune ? Je ne te demande pas la lune. Je ne te demande pas d'être mon esclave ou quelque chose de douteux dans ce genre-là, non non non ! Tu n'auras même pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour moi. Je veux juste que tu me donnes ce temps que tu possèdes déjà.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- Ça, mon biquet, ce sont mes affaires, susurra la créature. A moins que ce soit pour cette information que tu sois venu jusque-là ?

Stanford secoua la tête.

\- Alors c'est tout ? Et comment on procède, si je suis d'accord ?

Bill lui tendit la main.

\- Il te suffit de la prendre, souffla-t-il tandis que Ford hésitait.

Il repensa à son frère lorsqu'il avait été blessé. La large morsure sur son bras, les griffures sur son torse...et le sang qui coulait sans discontinuer alors qu'il tentait de le réveiller en vain.

C'était sa faute si c'était arrivé. Trop impatient, trop insouciant. Il avait entraîné son frère, son propre jumeau – avec qui il était resté fâché pendant des années pour une querelle désormais lointaine – dans une chasse au monstre qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.

Et qui risquait encore de le faire s'il ne prenait pas une décision.

\- J'accepte, déclara-t-il en serrant la main de Bill.

\- Excellent !, s'écria la voix de la créature dont l'œil s'enflamma ; une flamme bleue glacée parcourut son bras et embrasa leur main jointe.

L'alliance était finalement scellée.

\- AH !, glapit Fiddleford en écartant les cuisses pour essayer de s'accommoder à la grosseur qui l'envahissait progressivement.

Stan essuya sa main couverte de lubrifiant sur le drap et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Fidds glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et ouvrit la bouche. Il geint dans la sienne lorsque Stanley décida de pousser un peu. Son sexe dur se fraya un chemin à l'intérieur, écartant lentement les chairs étroites et suintantes ; malgré la préparation minutieuse de Stan, la pénétration restait tout de même un peu laborieuse, et il tentait d'avancer précautionneusement, malgré son instinct premier qui lui criait de prendre ce qu'il voulait, de prendre ce qui lui appartenait sans se soucier des conséquences. Ou de Fidds.

Mais il était désormais trop attaché à cet adorable nerd pour se comporter en connard. Il caressa sa verge entre ses doigts, et il sentit les muscles de Fiddleford se détendre peu à peu, lui permettant de s'enfoncer, de bouger plus facilement en lui.

\- Comment c'est ?, murmura-t-il.

\- B...bizarre, répondit Fidds. R...rien à voir avec...ah...avec une fille.

Le cœur de Stanley fit un bond. Une fille. Évidemment, il avait été naïf.

Fidds avait déjà connu des filles ; il avait été candide de croire que, sous prétexte qu'il était assez timoré et semblable à son frère, il était forcément puceau.

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller près de la tête de Fiddleford, agacé de s'être fait avoir et s'en voulant pour ça.

Fidds lui caressa la nuque.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Moui, marmonna Stan, la voix étouffée dans l'oreiller.

\- Alors tu voudrais bien...tu voudrais bien bouger, supplia Fidds.

Stan se redressa. Fiddleford l'implora du regard.

\- Bouge, souffla-t-il lascivement. J'ai besoin que tu bouges, sinon je vais mourir de frustration !

Stan sourit. Ses crocs brillèrent dans l'obscurité.

\- D'accord.

Et il donna un grand coup de rein, lâchant la bribe à la bête qui sommeillait en lui...

Un rire strident et maléfique retentit.

Stanford se réveilla. Les yeux jaunes, la pupille étroite.

Et puis il cligna, il était de nouveau lui-même.

Il se redressa. Contempla les bougies fondues à ses pieds.

Il avait enfin la solution.


	2. La pleine lune approche

**Nombre de mots :** 9601

Plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Fiddleford se réveilla dans le lit de Stanley. Et ce dernier était encore en train de dormir, ronflant comme une locomotive.  
Le son était loin d'être apaisant, contrairement au chant des moineaux qui s'ébattaient sur le toit; avec une grimace, Fidds s'écarta - non sans faire attention de ne pas réveiller son compagnon - sortit du lit.  
Il était nu et il avait froid. Il se rhabilla sommairement et en silence, puis il sortit discrètement de la chambre, après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Stan.  
C'était amusant de le voir ainsi. Il avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, la mine paisible et abandonnée, un bras pendant dans le vide.  
Fiddle sourit, avant de refermer la porte. Il avait besoin d'une douche.

.

Une fois celle-ci prise, il put s'habiller de frais, et constater qu'il était encore tôt. La maison semblait inhabitée. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, seul le bruit du réfrigérateur le salua.  
Il bailla et se cambra pour étirer les muscles douloureux de son dos. Il avait des courbatures à des endroits qu'il ne savait même pas nommer. Pourtant il se sentait bien. Il n'était plus anxieux.  
Restait qu'il devait encore s'excuser auprès de Ford. Il décida de préparer le petit-déjeuner, et, s'il ne se montrait pas avant qu'il ait fini, de descendre dans son cabinet le lui apporter. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il avait encore dormi là-bas.  
A cette pensée, Fiddleford se sentit un peu coupable. Il l'avait lâché en pleines recherches sur la lycanthropie pour aider Stan.  
Il se dépêcha donc de s'atteler à la tâche.

.

Il avait eu le temps de faire cuire des saucisses et du bacon, des œufs brouillés, dans qu'aucun des frères Pines ne montre le bout de son nez. Il pressa quelques oranges fraîches pour le jus d'orange - les jumeaux, en particulier Stan, se moquaient de lui parfois parce qu'il aimait les fruits et légumes frais. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils ne mangeaient que de la junk food et des plats cuisinés. Heureusement que Fiddleford était là pour varier un peu les menus; mine de rien, sa période hippie lui avait permis d'apprendre pas mal de recette qu'il pouvait réutiliser aujourd'hui. Il savait même cultiver ses propres légumes - bien que cette capacité n'ait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, il en était fier.  
Après avoir assemblé un petit plateau repas, Fidds quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre le bureau de Ford.

.

Stanford se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'on toqua trois fois à sa porte. Une lueur dorée dansa devant ses yeux et il mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler où il était. Il ne se souvenait pas être allé se coucher dans son lit de camp. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était d'avoir travaillé jusqu'à s'endormir sur place.  
Soudain, il sentit l'odeur du bacon et son estomac protesta. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis hier après-midi.  
\- Entrez ?, lança-t-il, un peu intrigué.  
Fiddleford entra. Il apportait la nourriture toute prête, ce dont Stanford lui fut infiniment reconnaissant.  
\- Bonjour. Tu as dormi un peu on dirait, déclara Fidds en lui posant diligemment le plateau sur les genoux.  
Stanford s'empressa de prendre la fourchette et s'attaquer.  
\- Je ne m'en souviens même pas. C'est dingue non ?, marmonna-t-il en engouffrant le porc grillé dans sa bouche - depuis qu'il avait quitté la maison de ses parents, qui étaient juifs, la meilleure chose qu'il avait découvert était bel et bien le bacon.  
Fidds vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ford essaya de ne pas y prêter attention mais il avait très conscience de sa présence tout près.  
\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter...  
Ford déglutit et but une gorgée de jus d'orange.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dû te poser toutes ses questions...  
Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on n'entendit plus que les bruits de couverts et de mastication. Fiddleford se redressa et il déclara d'une voix douce :  
\- Mais tu avais raison. J'ai...effectivement le béguin pour ton frère.  
Stanford se figea, l'espace d'une seconde, pour assimiler l'information. Il avait vu juste...et cela l'embêtait. Vraiment.  
\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, dit-il très vite en continuant de manger.  
Fidds soupira.  
\- Je sais, mais...je...  
Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et tout à coup, Ford remarqua une trace sur sa gorge.  
Un suçon.  
Il fit tomber sa fourchette, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.  
Mais Fiddleford n'avait pas remarqué tant il réfléchissait. Il finit par prononcer :  
\- Je crois qu'il m'aime bien aussi...enfin, je ne veux pas présumer, mais...je voulais te demander...  
Il se tordit les doigts.  
\- Tu as dit que tu ne me jugerais pas, et je sais que tu n'es pas le genre...mais si jamais...  
Stanford était gagné de stupeur, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de cette marque violacée sur son cou, sachant déjà où Fiddleford voulait en venir.  
\- Bon, voilà, je me disais juste : si jamais ton frère et moi, on était amené à...à sortir ensemble...est-ce que ça te dérangerait ?  
Le silence à nouveau s'abattit sur eux. Ford s'humecta la bouche, s'efforçant de fixer Fidds dans les yeux. Celui-ci avait une mine sérieuse de circonstance et il serrait les doigts sur ses genoux.  
\- Tu es amoureux de lui ?, demanda soudainement Ford. Tu es amoureux de Stan ?  
Fiddleford rougit et baissa la tête.  
\- Ah heu, je ne sais pas...  
\- Mais tu veux sortir avec lui quand même ?  
Mal à l'aise, son ami pinça les lèvres.  
\- Oui. C'est ce que je...c'est que je voudrais, oui.  
La poitrine de Stanford se serra. Il aurait voulu se mettre en colère, mais contre qui ? Contre Fidds pour ne pas l'aimer lui ? Contre Stan pour l'avoir séduit ? Cela ne servait à rien, et de toute façon il était trop épuisé pour ça.  
Il reposa sa fourchette, n'ayant plus d'appétit.  
\- Faites comme vous voulez, grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru. Cela ne me regarde pas après tout.  
Fiddleford hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait la désapprobation qu'il ressentait et considérait son acceptation comme un effort de tolérance; Stanford avait envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était pas du tout ça.  
Mais à la place, il se tut, se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce sans rien ajouter.  
Il se sentait particulièrement minable. Si bien que malgré son plan initial de tout raconter à propos de Bill Cipher, Stanford préféra garder ça pour lui.  
\- J'ai fait quelques découvertes, dit-il finalement.  
Fiddleford se leva, réellement intéressé.  
\- Ah oui ? Qu'as-tu découvert ?  
\- Les légendes à propos de l'argent ne sont pas infondées, déclara Ford. La lycanthropie est étroitement liée à ce métal. Il pourrait bien contenir la clef du remède.  
\- Mais on ne peut pas en faire consommer à Stanley en grande quantité. Dans son état de faiblesse actuel, il pourrait risquer l'argyrisme.  
\- Certes, concéda Ford. De plus j'ignore quel est sa tolérance...mais peut-être qu'en lui injectant une micro-dose, on pourrait du moins ralentir le processus et gagner du temps.  
\- Je vois, tu veux empêcher le virus d'atteindre le système nerveux central..., comprit Fiddleford.  
\- J'ai remarqué certains symptômes...ce n'est pas bon si Stan se met à changer. J'ai peur que ça n'altère sa personnalité si nous ne faisons rien...  
La main de Fidds se posa sur son épaule.  
\- Je suis avec toi, Stanford. C'est une idée à creuser. Et puis, si jamais nous n'avons toujours pas de solution pour la pleine lune, au moins nous pourrions peut-être envisager de commander une cage en argent...je sais que cela coûte cher, mais cela va peut-être se révéler nécessaire...  
\- Oui, j'y ai pensé, répondit Ford en sortant un dessin. J'ai commencé des croquis. Nous pourrions la faire nous-même. Il y a des outils à acheter, mais sinon, je connais un endroit dans la forêt où nous pourrions trouver des gnomes qui travailleront pour nous pour pas cher.  
Fidds s'éclaira.  
\- Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. Mais oui bien sûr, les gnomes ! Ce sont des spécialistes de la métallurgie ! Tu es un génie !  
Le mot "génie" - "Salut génie !" - résonna dans sa tête dans un écho lointain. Il se tourna vers Fiddleford.  
\- C'est mon frère, Fidds. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour le sauver.  
Ils se fixèrent sans un mot de plus, se comprenant parfaitement en cet instant précis, lié par le désir d'aider Stan.  
Ford sentit la chair de poule envahir ses bras, une sorte de courant d'électricité statique le parcourant. La tension dans l'air lui fit se dire "c'est le moment !", et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il commença à se pencher sur son meilleur ami.  
Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent, et un bref moment, Ford crut qu'ils allaient s'embrasser.  
Mais Fiddleford éternua. Il recula en reniflant et tâtonna ses poches à la recherche d'un mouchoir. En désespoir, il s'essuya maladroitement avec sa manche et reprit le plateau.  
\- Je vais faire un peu de café, dit-il. Nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui.  
Et il sortit, laissant Stanford seul avec ses regrets.

.

Fiddleford remonta les escaliers du sous-sol quatre à quatre, le souffle court. Il était à cran. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête : est-ce qu'il s'était bien passé ce qu'il avait cru qu'il s'était passé ?  
Ford avait-il tenté de l'embrasser ?  
L'idée lui paraissait absurde, inconcevable. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps...et Ford n'avait jamais montré la moindre trace d'intérêt...à moins que ?  
Est-ce qu'il s'était fourvoyé depuis le début et avait oblitéré sans le vouloir toutes les fois où il aurait dû percevoir quelque chose de louche ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Ford...Fidds l'avait toujours plus ou moins catalogué comme asexuel...  
Ce n'était pas possible. C'était ridicule...  
Mais en même temps, cela expliquerait son brusque intérêt pour sa vie sentimentale. Auquel cas la discussion qu'ils avaient eu à propos de Stan risquait de l'avoir déçu. Et même blessé.  
\- Raaaaah !, grogna Fiddleford en posant brutalement le plateau sur la table de la cuisine. Comment j'aurais pu deviner aussi ?  
\- Deviner quoi ?  
Le cœur de Fidds fit littéralement un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna vivement...mais ce n'était que Stanley. Stanley torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, le sourire aux lèvres, la barbe du jour ombrant délicatement son menton volontaire...  
\- Hmm, rien d'important. Hm. Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour, susurra Stanley en venant poser un bisou sur sa joue.  
Fidds devînt écarlate; Stan éclata de rire.  
\- Trop mignon !  
\- Ah mais arrête !, s'indigna Fidds en se touchant là où il l'avait embrassé.  
\- Tu rougis encore, après ce qu'on a fait cette nuit ?, lança Stanley avec un clin d'œil.  
Cette fois Fiddle piqua un joli fard. Stanley en profita pour avaler une rasade de jus d'orange.  
\- En tout cas ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi. Comme quoi ya rien de mieux que l'activité physique avant d'aller se pieuter, le taquina encore Stanley, feignant la nonchalance.  
Fidds lui jeta une serviette de table pour se venger. Stan la reçu en pleine figure; il fit la moue en la retirant pour s'essuyer la bouche avec - il venait de grignoter les restes du plateau de Ford et la graisse des saucisses brillaient sur ses lèvres.  
\- Seigneur, tu ne te tais donc jamais ?  
\- Tu n'aimes pas que je te complimente ? Que je dise tout haut à quel point tu m'as épuisé hier soir, quand tu réclamais mes coups de rein à corps et à cris...  
\- Aaaaah, je ne veux pas entendre ça de si bon matin - ni jamais d'ailleurs !, s'exclama Fiddleford en se bouchant les oreilles.  
Stanley rit franchement, puis agita la main.  
\- Okay, okay j'arrête, promis, j'arrête !  
Mais dès que Fiddle retira ses mains, l'observant d'un air soupçonneux, il ajouta :  
\- T'es quand même un sacré coup au lit, Fidds McGucket.  
L'interpellé décida de l'ignorer, incapable de rougir davantage. Il lui tourna le dos pour chercher son mug dans le placard. Il voulait reprendre son calme.  
Néanmoins, Stan se leva de sa chaise pour le rejoindre. Il se plaça derrière lui :  
\- Quoi ? C'est la vérité...  
Fiddleford baissa la tête et Stan fourragea dans ses cheveux en souriant.  
\- Si je dis tout ça, c'est parce que j'espère bien qu'on recommencera...  
Il sentir le corps de son amant frémir alors il enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour le faire se rapprocher puis se tourner vers lui. Il murmura alors à son oreille :  
\- Je suis même prêt à recommencer tout de suite, si tu as envie...  
\- Quoi, dans la cuisine ? Ce n'est pas hygiénique, grommela Fiddleford.  
\- On s'en fout, susurra Stan. Ça pourrait être amusant, allez...  
\- Quoi, t'es sérieux ? Non !, s'offusqua Fidds en le repoussant.  
Il s'écarta de quelques pas et marmonna :  
\- En plus, je dois me remettre de la nuit d'hier. C'est toujours un peu...sensible et douloureux.  
Cette fois-ci, ce fût au tour de Stanley de rougir. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour essayer de cacher maladroitement la couleur de ses joues.  
\- Hum, ouais...  
Fidds remonta ses lunettes, étonné. C'était étrange comment, sur certains sujets, il n'avait pas honte de parler alors que ça mettait Stan mal à l'aise, alors que ce dernier pouvait parler d'autres choses qui mettaient Fiddleford dans tous ses états.  
Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa à son tour sur la joue.  
\- C'est bon, n'en fait pas toute une affaire non plus. Je suppose que c'est normal la première fois.  
L'expression de Stanley s'adoucit, à la fois ravie et stupéfaite. Il n'avait pas prévu que Fidds se comporte comme ainsi ; lui pouvait bien le faire, cela pouvait passer pour de la taquinerie, mais chez Fiddleford, c'était une marque d'affection, et cela faisait des années que Stan n'en avait pas reçu d'aussi franches.  
\- Fidds, je...  
C'est alors qu'il capta un mouvement du coin de l'œil; il se tourna.  
Ford attendait sur le seuil, les bras chargés d'éprouvettes contenant des liquides bizarres.  
\- Ahum, désolé de vous déranger, marmotta Stanford en déposant ses affaires sur la table de la cuisine, repoussant les restes de petit-déjeuner. Je me disais qu'il était temps de faire quelques expériences...  
\- A quoi cela va servir ?, interrogea Fiddleford en examinant les fioles.  
Stanley remarqua le regard de Ford glisser lentement sur Fidds, comme pour le détailler, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait; il se demanda si c'était parce qu'il les avait trouvé en train de flirter.  
\- Je voudrais voir à quelles doses de ses produits Stanley est allergique. Cela me permettra d'équilibrer le mélange, pour l'antidote.  
\- Mais ce sont des poisons !, s'exclama Fidds en montrant les têtes de mort sur les étiquettes.  
\- Pas si j'en mets très peu. Et pas tous. Ce sont justes des extraits naturels de plantes, se défendit Ford.  
Stan s'assit devant lui et le fixa dans les yeux; Stanford soutint son regard.  
\- C'est ok, Ford. J'ai confiance en toi, déclara Stanley en se renversant en arrière sur le dossier de sa chaise, exposant sa gorge.  
Ford continua de l'observer, à croire qu'il mettait en doute ses paroles. Alors Stan se redressa et lui prit la main. Il serra ses six doigts dans les siens, sans le quitter les yeux.  
\- Je sais que tu veux m'aider. Je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber...  
Soudain une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il abaissa le regard.  
\- C'est moi qui foire toujours tout, murmura-t-il. C'est moi qui t'ait déjà laissé tomber...  
\- Mais non !, s'empressa de nier Ford, brusquement véhément. Tu ressasses encore cette vieille histoire ?  
\- Je sais que...je sais que tu n'as pas pu oublier...  
\- Heum, excusez-moi mais...de quoi vous parlez ?, les interrompit Fiddleford qui avait un peu l'impression de faire de la figuration.  
\- Quand on était au lycée ensemble, des types sont venus pour Ford, expliqua Stanley. Ils devaient l'emmener dans une grande université et il avait préparé un projet scientifique pour les impressionner...  
\- Ce n'est pas..., commença Ford.  
\- ...mais j'ai tout bousillé, souffla Stan. J'ai détruit sa machine et il n'a pas été retenu.  
\- Tu m'as dit que c'était un accident, dit doucement Stanford. J'étais en colère, mais ça date d'il y a des années.  
Sans s'en apercevoir il s'était mis à caresser la paume de Stan avec son pouce.  
\- Je ne t'en veux plus depuis longtemps. Bien sûr qu'il m'arrive encore de regretter...mais je sais que tu n'as pas voulu tout gâcher. C'était juste...un concours de circonstances malheureuses.  
Cela lui coûtait tout de même de l'admettre. Encore aujourd'hui, c'était dure de repenser à ces événements - et surtout à la dispute qui avait suivie, leur père mettant Stanley dehors, les pleurs de leur mère...et le vide que Stanford avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était senti trahi, doublement trahi - d'une par la destruction de sa création, puis par l'absence définitive de Stan, aucun coup de fil, rien. La résolution qu'il avait prise alors de ne plus jamais lui parler...sans même l'avoir écouté se justifier, parce qu'il était en rage, que tout le dégoûtait - et surtout Stan, son Stan, qui avait tout cassé, tout anéanti.  
Il avait du mal à repenser à tout ça en partie à cause de l'égoïsme de son attitude à l'époque. Cela lui faisait de la peine de s'être conduit de cette façon, déraisonnable et aveugle.  
Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas changé. Cette jalousie qu'il ressentait maintenant...c'était une forme de trahison. Il se sentait à nouveau trahi par Stanley, à cause de sa relation avec Fidds. Ils avaient enfin réussi à renouer, et voilà qu'il s'accrochait à quelqu'un d'autre...comme si Stanford ne lui suffisait plus. Comme s'il avait besoin de plus - au lycée déjà, il détestait le voir sortir avec des filles, pendant que lui restait chez eux à étudier. C'était injuste. Stan...  
Stan était SON jumeau, et pourtant ils ne passaient jamais du temps ensemble. Comme si...comme si quelque chose s'était cassé entre eux. Et ça faisait si mal que quelque part, Ford avait envie de s'éloigner pour atténuer cette douleur, faire comme si elle n'existait pas.  
Et puis il avait son orgueil : il ne voulait pas être le seul à se sentir abandonné.  
Mais là encore, c'était une pensée égocentrique. Stanford la chassa comme il put en serrant plus fort la main dans la sienne et en fixant ces doigts calleux sur les siens. Ces mains de travailleur manuel sur ses mains d'artiste.  
\- Je t'aime, tu sais.  
Le silence se fit et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. Il retira sa main de celle de Stan pour se cacher le visage.  
\- Ah !  
Stanley éclata d'un rire gêné; il sentait bien qu'il se forçait pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Bon, et si nous commencions !, lança Stanford pour dissimuler son malaise sous son professionnalisme.

.

Malgré ses appréhensions premières, force fût d'admettre que l'après-midi se passa sans anicroches pour Fiddleford.  
Il savait les frères Pines jumeaux et il avait supposé qu'ils avaient dû être proches dans leur enfance - lui-même étant fils unique, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la relation qu'ils avaient pu avoir. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une telle démonstration d'affection. Cela l'avait complètement pris au dépourvu, surtout de la part de Ford qui lui avait toujours paru peu expansif sur ses sentiments...tout comme Stanley, s'il y réfléchissait un peu. On voyait bien que, sur certains aspects, ils avaient été créés dans le même moule.  
Fiddle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'avait été leur relation avant qu'ils ne se séparent sur une obscure dispute à propos de laquelle Stanford n'avait jamais voulu parler. Il voyait à présent ce qu'ils signifiaient l'un pour l'autre, et il s'inquiétait de trouver sa place là-dedans, en prenant en compte son tout nouveau rapport avec Stanley. Il ne souhaitait pas faire obstacle à leur réconciliation ni les gêner.  
Heureusement, Stan se montra sociable toute l'après-midi, pendant que Ford lui faisait tester les différentes substances qu'il avait apportées. Fiddleford put ainsi rester avec eux, à discuter avec Stan - depuis que Ford semblait trop concentré pour faire la conversation.  
\- J'adore cette série, s'exclama Stan. C'est sûrement débile, mais j'adore les enquêtes de ce canard !  
\- Ce n'est pas débile. Moi aussi ça me fait rire, défendit Fiddleford.  
Stanley le regarda sans sourire.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que ça te fait rire ?  
\- Ben...c'est une comédie, non ?  
\- Pas du tout, s'offusqua Stanley. Duck-tective est une série très sérieuse ! Il investigue même sur des affaires de meurtre !  
\- Mais enfin Stanley...c'est un canard !  
\- Et alors ? C'est de la discrimination ! Tu...Aïe !  
Ford venait de le pincer avec une pince à épiler.  
\- Arrête de gigoter, j'essaye de te faire une injection.  
Stanley grimaça.  
\- C'est au moins la douzième que tu fais. T'as pas bientôt fini ? Je suis pas un hamster...  
\- Non, je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai encore plein de choses à essayer, soupira Stanford. Et je pense que tu voulais dire "cochon d'Inde" ?  
\- On pourrait faire une petite pause ?, suggéra Fiddleford.  
Les deux frangins lui adressèrent un même regard soulagé.  
\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, approuva Ford.  
Il donna une tape sur l'épaule de Stan.  
\- Je sais que c'est dur...mais accroche-toi, d'accord ?  
Stanley sourit timidement.  
\- Pas de problème, Sixer.  
Fidds sourit en les voyant interagir; c'était attachant de les voir se conduire ainsi, à la fois maladroits mais pleins d'attentions l'un envers l'autre...  
\- J'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose dans mon bureau, dit Ford en tournant les talons.  
Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Stan quitta sa place pour rejoindre Fiddleford. Ce dernier se fit la remarque que depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Stan était devenu plus tactile avec lui, et quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, il faisait toujours en sorte d'être près de lui. Un peu comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette conduite adorable - et sans doute que cela prouvait, s'il l'avait fallu, que son béguin était en train de devenir encore plus grave qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
\- N'empêche, Duck-tective, c'est vachement bien d'abord, marmonna Stanley dans sa barbe.

.

Ford avait besoin de conseil.  
Les tests qu'il avait menés jusque-là n'étaient pas très concluants. Bill lui avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient inutiles, et néanmoins c'était bien plus scientifique que ce qu'il avait proposé.  
Il avait essayé de rationaliser, en collectant le plus de données possibles, mais ça n'avait pas marché.  
Il savait qu'il avait été orgueilleux. Il allait se rendre dans le Paysage Mental et récupérer d'autres informations. Après tout, Bill les lui devait.  
A peine avait-il fait un pas dans son pentacle qu'une force nouvelle l'envahit, comme un frémissement électrique qui dressa ses cheveux sur sa tête. Quelque chose le tira en arrière et soudain, ce fut le trou noir.  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, mais ce n'était pas Ford à l'intérieur.  
"Wooooow, waaaaha !", s'exclama la voix de Bill Cipher dans le corps de Stanford. "Wooooha !"  
Il vacilla sur ses deux jambes comme un homme ivre, se rétablit juste avant de tomber, et se redressa lentement en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
"Eh bien, ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas possédé un corps humain ! Et ça a été si facile en plus !"  
Le démon gloussa pour lui-même et sortit du pentacle. Il examina la pièce et trouva un petit miroir. Il se dévisagea dedans et tira sur ses paupières.  
"Wow, deux yeux ? C'est le grand luxe, trop la classe !"  
Il tira sur ses lèvres pour dénuder ses gencives. Il resta fasciné par ces belles dents blanches bien alignées. Comme des poupons dans une maternité attendant d'être délogés de leur couveuse.  
Bill Cipher adorait les bébés. On lui en avait déjà sacrifié un certain nombre.  
"Mignon.", murmura-t-il à son reflet en retirant les lunettes de Stanford pour admirer ses pupilles verticales.  
C'était sa première journée. Il comptait bien la mettre à profit; Stanford n'en saurait rien - il l'avait promis, c'était dans leur pacte : Ford n'aurait absolument rien à faire. Pour l'instant, Bill l'avait mis en pause dans une bulle d'espace-temps neutre.  
Il pouvait donc faire ce qui lui plaisait...dans le temps qui lui était imparti.  
Et il allait s'amuser.

.

Au bout d'un moment, comme Ford ne revenait pas, Fiddleford décida d'aller voir dans son bureau.  
Il ne l'y trouva pas. Étonné, il rejoignit Stan pour lui en parler. Celui-ci l'attendait dans le couloir.  
\- Il est peut-être sorti ?, suggéra Stanley en reniflant.  
Fidds allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'il remarqua que Stan reniflait encore en grimaçant.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Je sens une odeur bizarre, marmonna Stan. Comme du soufre...  
Fiddleford eut beau prendre de grandes inspirations par le nez, il ne sentait rien. Stan se rendit dans le vestibule en suivant l'odeur, le nez levé.  
\- C'est sorti, marmonna-t-il en enfilant ses chaussures.  
Fiddleford fit de même pour le suivre.  
Stanley s'enfonça sans hésiter dans les bois. Le parfum de soufre était légèrement moins fort au milieu de celui de l'humus, de la végétation et des divers animaux, toutefois, s'il prenait garde à la garder dans le nez, il pouvait la suivre.  
Il avança dans la forêt, étrangement à l'aise, tandis que Fidds trébuchait derrière lui en haletant, faisant un tel vacarme qu'il ferait fuir un troupeau d'éléphants. Les yeux de Stanley percevaient des mouvements de petites créatures dans les fourrés, mais il tentait de ne pas se laisser distraire.  
Il sentait le sang battre dans ses tempes, une excitation grandissante l'envahissant peu à peu, une sorte d'instinct primal qui lui faisait dresser les poils sur tous le corps.  
L'impression d'avoir ferré sa proie. L'instinct du chasseur.  
Il gronda entre ses dents, sans s'en rendre compte.  
Fiddleford le remarqua, lui, et s'en inquiéta :  
\- Heu, Stan ? Tu es sûr de savoir où on va ?  
\- Par ici !, grogna ce dernier.  
Ils continuèrent d'avancer.

.

La première chose dont Stanford prit conscience en revenant à lui, c'était de la douleur.  
Ses muscles le tiraient, comme s'il avait fait des efforts. Son corps semblait couvert de petites blessures, surtout ses jambes et ses mains.  
Il se redressa en position assise et leva celles-ci devant ses yeux. Elles étaient en sang, couvertes de boue, de résidus végétaux…comme si…comme s'il avait couru dans la forêt à quatre pattes.  
Ce qui était absurde, pourtant cela ne manqua pas de l'effrayer.  
Un rire strident retentit et il tourna vivement la tête. Il n'y avait personne.  
Et il constata qu'il n'était plus chez lui. Il était sur le sol froid d'une caverne ; de la lumière perçait par des trous au plafond, lui permettant de voir à peu près dans l'obscurité. La grotte était vaste, ce qui indiquait qu'il était sans doute enterré assez loin de la surface. La plate-forme sur laquelle il était surplombait une pente escarpée qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Les roches, très sombres, étaient d'apparence volcanique et formaient des aspérités irrégulières aux formes torturées. Suite à un éboulement, la paroi s'était effondrée en partie sur sa plate-forme, qui menait à un chemin étroit serpentant jusqu'à un tunnel – peut-être là d'où il venait. Peut-être même qu'un fragment lui était tombé sur la tête…  
Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il était arrivé là. Logiquement, il aurait dû croire que sa mémoire avait été altérée par un choc, mais en vérité, il pensa immédiatement à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Bill.  
Était-ce lui ? Était-ce son rire qu'il avait entendu, ou juste l'écho sinistre de son imagination lui disant qu'il était fou ?  
Il s'interrogea vraiment : le fou ne sait jamais qu'il l'est, aussi il est important de se poser la question.  
C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Il était peut-être bizarre, mais il n'avait jamais eu de crises de dépersonnalisation, de transes ou même d'évanouissement. Il avait une excellente santé, un intellect plutôt efficace et une certaine stabilité émotionnelle – pensait-il du moins. Alors il n'y avait, à priori, aucune raison pour croire qu'il souffrait d'une quelconque pathologie mentale.  
Il régula l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait afin qu'elle ne se change pas en panique. Il lui fallait rester calme pour réfléchir à sa situation.  
Tout d'abord, il lui fallait sortir d'ici, ainsi il saurait mieux se situer. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il était toujours à Gravity Falls, quelque part dans la nature. Il était installé dans la région depuis près de deux ans, et il n'avait pas encore tout exploré. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'endroits dans cette immense forêt qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Il espérait juste que Bill non plus ; sinon il risquait d'avoir du mal à retrouver son chemin. Si Bill était bel et bien responsable de son état.  
Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi l'avoir mené jusqu'ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette grotte qui méritât qu'il…  
Il se figea. En regardant autour de lui, son œil avait été attiré par un éclat minéral.  
Le reflet bleuâtre d'une pierre de lune scintillait dans un amas d'obsidiennes brillantes qui affleuraient plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête.  
Quelque chose résonna dans sa mémoire, comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur, ce qui n'était pas le cas pourtant.  
Pierre de lune.  
Il ignorait comment les connaissances qui y étaient associés s'étaient retrouvées dans son crâne, mais le fait étant qu'elles y étaient, et développées, précises. C'était comme si elles avaient jailli hors de son inconscient pour revenir dans son esprit.  
"Une pierre de lune", murmura-t-il à lui-même.  
Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Bill avait bien pu faire à son cerveau ?  
Enfin, il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait de quoi se réjouir.  
Il avait un moyen pour soigner Stan. Mais ce moyen se trouvait à une hauteur vertigineuse.  
Il allait devoir escalader.

.

Après un crapahutage dans la forêt qui pour Fiddleford dura une éternité, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une large grotte creusée dans le flanc d'une colline; Stan prit une grande inspiration et, l'espace d'un instant, il sembla grandir, comme un fauve hérissant les poils pour paraître plus gros. Sans savoir pourquoi, Fidds ressentit un certain malaise à l'idée de pénétrer dans la caverne.  
Toutefois, lorsque Stanley s'engouffra dans l'obscurité, Fiddle récupéra sa lampe de poche dans sa sacoche - qu'il avait heureusement pensé à emporter - et le suivit.  
Stan se déplaçait étrangement bien dans le noir. Il voyait même mieux que Fidds avec sa torche, puisque celui-ci manqua de tomber une ou deux fois. D'un autre côté, il avait été épuisé par la course dans la forêt. Ses jambes flageolantes le portaient à peine.  
\- Tu peux sentir l'odeur de Ford ?, demanda Fiddleford.  
Stan lui répondit par un grognement qu'il considéra comme un oui. Cependant, ça ne le rassurait pas des masses.  
Il balaya le mur avec la lumière de sa torche.  
\- Stan, regarde ça !  
Des peintures rupestres représentant des hommes loups s'étalaient sur les parois de la grotte. On les voyait chasser et déchiqueter la viande de leur proie dans une effusion de sang brun-rouge.  
Tandis que Fidds observait les dessins, fasciné, Stanley se détourna en serrant les dents. ça ne lui rappelait que trop bien ce qu'il était en train de devenir.  
\- C'est par là, indiqua-t-il en reniflant.  
Il sentait que Ford n'était pas loin. L'odeur de soufre était plus forte, et elle se mêlait à présent avec celle de Ford - un parfum de menthe poivrée et de cuivre. Bizarrement cela réveillait en lui un sentiment de confort, de "chez soi" qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis que son père l'avait jeté à la rue.  
Que cette émotion soit associée à Ford, qui avait en partie soutenu son renvoi de la maison, était assez ironique. Mais les sentiments de Stanley à son égard n'avaient pas changé, même s'il y avait eu de la colère et de la rancœur entre eux.  
L'amour que Stan portait à son frère était trop important pour que celui-ci puisse être obscurci par de telles futilités. Même avant qu'il ne rallie Gravity Falls, il avait aimé son frère à corps perdu, trouvant en lui cette partie de lui-même qui lui manquait désespérément.  
Et à présent, il se trouvait là, dans cet endroit glauque et humide qui le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, pour retrouver Ford. Il savait qu'il irait au bout du monde pour le retrouver s'il le fallait. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais ennuyé au demeurant. La seule chose qui le dérangeait peut-être, c'était que Ford ne partageât pas son avis.  
Il aimait Ford plus que sa vie...mais Ford ne l'aimait pas autant.  
\- Il est dans le coin, gronda-t-il. Je sens sa présence...  
Il avait le désir de le retrouver au plus vite, car plus le temps passait, plus il s'inquiétait. Il se demandait quel était cette odeur étrange de soufre, pourquoi elle éclipsait celle de Ford et pourquoi elle était réapparue soudainement.  
Il s'interrogeait également sur les raisons qui avaient amené Ford dans cette endroit, de plus sans en parler ni à lui, ni à Fidds. Ce n'était pas dans le comportement normal de Ford de partir à l'aventure sans prévenir personne. D'une part, parce que c'était très dangereux, et d'autre part...parce qu'il formait un trio. Le Mystery Trio. Pas de mission en solo : ils travaillaient toujours de concert.  
C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait : sinon, autant tout laisser tomber. Une meute se doit d'avoir une certaine cohésion, de se mettre d'accord, et d'agir ensemble, en même temps, afin d'être le plus efficace possible. Que chacun mange à sa faim.  
Se rendant brusquement compte de combien ses pensées avaient dérivé, Stanley fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?  
Ils débouchèrent alors sur une gigantesque cave.  
\- Je le vois !, s'exclama Fiddleford en pointant une forme mouvante en hauteur. Mon dieu, que fait-il ?  
\- Il escalade la paroi...un éboulement lui bloque le chemin, peut-être qu'il cherche une sortie...  
\- Mais c'est dangereux ! F...  
Fiddleford s'apprêtait à crier le nom de Stanford, mais Stan l'en empêcha.  
\- Si tu lui fais peur, il pourrait bien tomber !  
\- Que peut-on faire ?, paniqua Fiddle.  
Stan déglutit et lui prit la main pour la serrer.  
\- Je n'en sais foutrement rien, admit-il avec angoisse.

.

Évidemment, Stanford n'était pas un grand sportif. De plus, ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien.  
Mais cette pierre, il devait l'obtenir à tout prix. Dans un peu moins de deux semaines, il savait que Stan allait se transformer...il lui fallait toute l'aide dont il pouvait disposer.  
Cette pierre l'aiderait à garder le contrôle, s'il était assez fort; et Ford savait que son jumeau était fort. Plus fort que lui, plus fort que n'importe qui.  
Il lui fallait cette pierre. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, il pouvait y arriver, il pouvait l'atteindre.  
Il avait les jambes en compotes, les mains en sang. L'escalade avait été très difficile et la lumière venant du plafond avait commencé de baisser, rendant encore plus dangereuse sa progression.  
Toutefois, Ford n'abandonna pas. Ce n'était pas son genre, pour commencer, mais en plus, son objectif devait absolument être atteint. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Stan.  
Il ne pouvait pas encore.  
Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le morceau de minéral, lui faisant ressentir une part de triomphe et du soulagement. Il tira dessus jusqu'à ce que sa base cède et qu'il puisse glisser la pierre dans une poche.  
Cependant il eut la mauvaise idée de regarder en bas.  
\- Oh mon dieu, gémit-il en constatant la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait.  
Il s'agrippa à sa prise et celle-ci s'effrita presque aussitôt. Terrorisé, il s'empressa d'en saisir une autre, glissant d'un mètre le long de la paroi dans un éboulis qui résonna dans le fond de la caverne.  
Un cri retentit et il tourna la tête. Il aperçut Fiddleford et Stanley, à l'entrée d'un tunnel - celui duquel il était venu. Des rochers leurs bloquaient le passage, mais peut-être pourrait-il les rejoindre, car il remarqua que des roches irrégulières affleuraient à cet endroit, ce qui facilitait l'escalade; d'abord tétanisé, il ordonna à ses muscles de se mouvoir, chassant péniblement la peur, et ses pieds finirent par se mettre en mouvement. Précautionneux, il avança, les yeux fixés sur le mur plutôt que sur son but, ne voulant pas se laisser distraire.  
Il était presque parvenu jusqu'à eux lorsque son pied glissa. Il tomba en arrière dans un hurlement de terreur, se rappelant le gouffre sans fond en dessous de lui.  
Cependant, ce furent les bras fermes de Stan qui le rattrapèrent à temps, le ramenant vers la sécurité de la terre ferme.  
Ne pouvant faire autrement et n'en ayant d'ailleurs pas la volonté, Stanford se blottit contre le torse de Stan en tremblant. Cela faisait trop d'émotions pour lui en une journée.  
La main de Stan se perdit dans ses cheveux et il chuchota des paroles rassurantes en le berçant doucement, le laissant peu à peu tenir debout tout seul.  
\- STANFORD ! Mon dieu, tu n'as rien ?  
Dès que Stan l'eut relâché, Fidds se jeta sur lui. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes derrière le verre épais de ses petites lunettes rondes, lui donnant une mine exagérément inquiète.  
Ses bras enlacèrent Ford, à la grande surprise de celui-ci. Fiddleford le serra contre lui.  
\- Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu...  
Le cœur de Ford battait à la chamade. La voix de Stan retentit, sans appel :  
\- Quittons cet endroit.  
Fiddleford ralluma sa lampe torche et Stan ouvrit la marche. Ford les suivit, non sans écouter une dernière fois, à la recherche d'un rire strident et sardonique.  
La pierre pesait comme une récompense dans sa poche. Comme le symbole d'une promesse, un présage de mauvais augures.

.

Une fois rentrés à la maison, Fiddleford était resté auprès de Ford, qui s'était à demi-évanoui dans le canapé du salon - la marche dans la presque obscurité de la forêt de Gravity Falls, en plus de toute l'activité et les émotions qu'il avait vécu l'avait mise K.O - tandis que Stan s'empressait d'aller chercher la trousse de premiers secours. Il ne pouvait pas rester en compagnie de Ford une minute de plus.  
Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Stan se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il avait son goût sur la langue.  
Le goût de son frère. Il avait son odeur dans le nez, si fort que tout semblait avoir disparu. C'était comme si tout à coup, Ford l'avait submergé de phéromones, et Stanley y était clairement réceptif.  
Il voulait lécher les plaies sur ses mains. Cette pensée l'avait harcelé durant tout le trajet de retour. Il voulait laper le sang et soigner ses blessures avec sa salive - ce qui était ridicule ! Cependant, cela n'empêcha nullement ses tripes de se nouer de dégoût en trouvant la bouteille de désinfectant. Ce produit synthétique sur son frère, alors qu'il pouvait le lécher jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus mal ? Insensé !  
Pourtant, ce qui était insensé, c'était de croire qu'il pouvait faire Ford aller mieux en passant sa langue sur ses écorchures, sur son visage fatigué. Ce n'était pas normal.  
C'était le loup.  
Stan releva la tête et, l'espace d'un court instant, il crut voir une lueur rouge clignoter dans son regard. Il se statufia, l'expression horrifiée, mais même en observant bien, ses yeux étaient toujours de la même couleur.  
Il s'essuya en soupirant avec une serviette et pris la trousse. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que repousser ses instincts étranges comme il le pouvait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Fidds et Ford trouvent une solution.  
Il voulait espérer, il voulait croire qu'ils en trouveraient une.

.

« Je l'ai trouvé. », chuchota Ford.  
Fiddleford écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Ils étaient dans le salon, assis dans le canapé, en attendant que Stan revienne avec la trousse à pharmacie.  
\- Tu...tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un moyen de...  
Ford hocha la tête et montra la pierre de lune qu'il avait décrochée de son perchoir. Son compagnon fit une moue sceptique.  
\- Elles ont des propriétés magnétiques exceptionnelles, insista Ford. J'ai lu des ouvrages qui en parlent comme d'un talisman utiles en cas de contamination lycanthropique.  
L'expression de Fiddleford s'adoucit ; il lui prit la main.  
\- Tu aurais pu nous en parler. Ça ne te ressemble pas de faire les choses en solo comme ça. On s'est beaucoup inquiété.  
Ford détourna les yeux, l'amertume refaisant surface. Il se doutait bien que les mots de Fiddle n'étaient qu'une façade ; ils seraient tous les deux bien contents s'il n'était plus là pour les déranger.  
La main de Fidds serra la sienne.  
\- Hey, murmura-t-il en lui faisant relever le menton. Je suis sérieux. Ne me refais pas un coup comme ça.  
Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, leur nez se touchant presque. Fidds ajouta :  
\- Sinon je te botte les fesses. Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
Le coin des lèvres de Ford frissonna, esquissant une ombre de sourire qu'il laissa l'épanouir. Il acquiesça. Fiddleford se redressa, au grand regret de Stanford.  
\- Néanmoins, je suis content que tu ais fini par trouver quelque chose. Je commençais à désespérer, car mes propres recherches n'ont rien donné. Nous n'avons pas assez de matériel à notre disposition pour trouver des solutions plus adaptées que celle, assez temporaire et inadéquate, d'enfermer Stan, continua Fiddleford en se renfrognant.  
\- Avec ça, dit Ford en désignant la pierre. Nous n'aurons peut-être même pas besoin.  
\- Il faut quand même prévoir la cage en ultime recours.  
\- Nous verrons.  
Ford se mit à bâiller ; il était mort de fatigue, courbaturé de partout, et ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien.  
\- Pin pon, pin pon, voilà le SAMU !, proclama Stanley en revenant armé de la trousse de soin.  
Il s'agenouilla devant Ford et commença à s'occuper de ses blessures en pinçant les lèvres.  
\- J'aurais préféré une belle infirmière aux gestes doux, se moqua Ford. Aïe !  
Stan grimaça en lui passant du désinfectant sur les doigts avec un morceau de coton hydrophile.  
\- Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre, dit-il pour le distraire. Ça ne te ressemble pas vraiment.  
Ford haussa les épaules.  
\- Je n'ai pas de « genre ». De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressé par ce genre de choses. Par contre, si tu pouvais y aller mollo...  
\- Oh, la pauvre petite chochotte va pleurer parce que ça picote un peu ? Tu veux que je souffle dessus et que je fasse un bisou pour que ça aille mieux ?  
\- Et tant que tu y es, un petit massage des pieds ne serait pas de refus, contre-attaqua Ford avec une once de vindicte.  
Stan l'observa une seconde, l'air étonné, puis, à la surprise de Ford, éclata de rire.  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, du moment que tu me promets de faire un peu plus attention à toi !, répliqua-t-il en appliquant des pansements sur les plaies nettoyées.  
Ford le contempla ; il y avait dans ses gestes un dévouement, une telle gentillesse, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester jaloux. Stanley était son frère jumeau. Il lui arrivait de ressentir de l'animosité envers lui, mais comme il l'avait depuis longtemps constaté, ça ne durait guère.  
La dévotion de Stan rachetait tout à ses yeux. Il savait que son frère ne le laisserait jamais tomber.  
Ils se l'étaient promis après s'être réconciliés.  
\- Voilà !, lança Stan en terminant. Tu es tout rafistolé.  
Il déposa un baiser ironique sur l'une des mains de Ford. Stanley les aimait, même si son frère les trouvait difformes. C'est vrai qu'elles étaient bizarres, mais Stan les avait toujours connus ainsi, et il avait vu Stanford grandir en essayant de les cacher - dans son dos, dans ses poches, sous la table. Alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver fascinantes, et finalement, pas si étranges que ça. Elles ne ressemblaient pas aux siennes, qui étaient grandes et calleuses. Les doigts de Ford étaient plus fins, comme pour compenser la largeur anormale de ses mains. Elles étaient douces, et tièdes. Ses ongles portaient très souvent des traces de graphite, parce qu'il aimait dessiner et que cela se voyait jusque sur lui.  
Stanley était véritablement désolé qu'elles aient été autant abîmées. Il se demandait même si quelque part, ce n'était pas une forme de masochisme volontaire chez Ford, de vouloir les blesser ainsi, parce qu'il les haïssait depuis tout petit. Mais il se faisait sûrement des films. Stan était très bon pour ça : il se disait très mauvais pour réfléchir, ou exprimer ses sentiments, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il pensait beaucoup. Il faisait très attention à ceux qui l'entouraient, particulièrement les êtres chers. Il était très sensible à ce qu'ils pouvaient dire de lui.  
C'était sûrement à cause de cela, d'ailleurs, qu'il souffrait d'une faible estime de lui-même. Son père lui avait toujours renvoyé un reflet négatif de lui-même, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à effacer. Cette image du raté, du moins que rien, le poursuivait encore aujourd'hui.  
Au moins, à présent, il avait Ford. Si lui ne réussissait pas grand chose, Ford réussirait. Parce que Ford était un génie.  
\- Enlève ta chemise maintenant, dit Stanley en prenant un tube d'arnica. Je suis sûr que tu as plein de bosses et de bleus partout.  
Stanford rosit en jetant un coup d'oeil à Fidds. Il marmonna :  
\- Je peux le faire tout seul. Donne le moi...  
\- Tut tut ! Je te connais. Tu vas t'allonger direct sur ton lit parce que tu es épuisé, et tu vas oublier de le faire, rétorqua Stan. Comme ça, le lendemain, tu ressembleras à un arc-en-ciel d'hématomes.  
La moue de Ford lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Finalement, ce dernier se rangea à son avis et déboutonna lentement sa chemise, les doigts malhabiles à cause des pansements.  
\- Je t'aide, fit Stan.  
Fiddleford observait la scène avec un intérêt grandissant qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ou plutôt tendu. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait cette tension, mais il la ressentait dans tous ses muscles.  
En apercevant le torse glabre de Stanford, il détourna vivement la tête, les joues rouges. Il ne ressemblait pas à Stanley – plus mince, nettement moins poilu. Toutefois il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement érotique à la vision de sa peau dénudée.  
Stanford était très pudique et c'était la première fois que Fiddle le voyait torse nu. Ça ne devrait pas le troubler autant, et pourtant...ses yeux revinrent automatiquement sur les deux frères, dont l'un étalait de la pommade sur le corps de l'autre qui râlait. Il sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre et le reconnut pour ce qu'il était : de l'excitation. Lui aussi avait envie de toucher Ford et d'être la cause des tressaillements de sa bouche lorsque ses doigts effleuraient un point sensible.  
Fidds serra la pierre de lune dans sa main. Quoiqu'il ressente, ces sentiments n'avaient pas leur place.  
Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas se laisser atteindre.  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'il s'intéresse à son meilleur ami...alors qu'il avait techniquement DEJA quelqu'un...

.

Aucun d'eux ne dormit paisiblement cette nuit-là.  
Stan restait allongé sur le dos, se forçant à se détendre. Il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.  
Ses draps sentaient encore l'odeur de Fiddleford. Il avait fini par les changer, mais rien n'y faisait.  
Et puis il se souvenait de Ford. Du tremblement de ses doigts quand il les avait pris pour les soigner, de l'odeur de son sang et du désir de Stan de laper sa main comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une glace.  
Il déglutit en repensant à ça, en imaginant le goût sur sa langue, le sang coulant dans sa gorge et le réchauffant agréablement…  
Son estomac gargouilla alors vigoureusement. Il avait pourtant dîné sur le pouce avec Fidds et Ford un peu plus tôt, dans un silence quasi religieux. Stanford était visiblement exténué et il était allé se coucher dès que possible. Un certain malaise s'était installé à son départ, et Fiddleford avait fini par lui dire bonne nuit en s'éclipsant rapidement.  
Stan avait perçu sa nervosité. Il lui aurait bien proposé une autre partie de jambes en l'air, mais il avait peur de paraître trop insistant, voire obsédé par la chose. De plus, peut-être que Fidds avait aussi besoin de récupérer - de leur nuit mais aussi de la balade en forêt, qui n'avait pas été de tout repos.  
Stanley, quant à lui, n'éprouvait pas une grande fatigue. Il quitta son lit et décida de partir à la recherche d'un casse-croûte. Il prit garde en descendant les marches de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, car, bizarrement, il voyait assez bien dans l'obscurité. Il avait déjà remarqué ça dans la caverne.  
Loin de l'inquiéter, ce phénomène lui plaisait assez. Il se demandait si sa vision allait rester comme ça, une fois qu'il serait guéri.  
S'il était guéri un jour.  
Il serra les dents et gronda inconsciemment à cette pensée. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. Il déplaça quelques trucs - les yaourts bio de Fidds, la gelée royale de Ford - mais ne trouva rien qui lui faisait envie.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil dans les placards, les explorant un par un, sans plus de succès. Il avait faim, terriblement faim !  
Soudain, il capta un mouvement par la fenêtre. Il se tourna lentement.  
Il y avait quelque chose dehors. Sans doute un animal nocturne.  
La salive lui monta à la bouche. Il prit son blouson, mais sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler ses chaussures, il sortit.

.

Tandis que Stanford était allé dormir, Fiddleford en avait profité pour pénétrer dans son cabinet.  
L'endroit était un véritable fouillis : on aurait dit qu'un ouragan était passé par là. Fidds s'étonnait quelque peu de cet état ; non pas que Ford soit connu pour son organisation impeccable, cependant il respectait trop ses livres et son matériel pour les jeter par terre ainsi. On aurait réellement cru quelqu'un...ou quelque chose s'était battu.  
Tout en ramassant les notes et les brouillons, Fiddleford se fit la remarque que Ford avait pris ses recherches tellement à cœur que, n'ayant rien trouvé, il s'était peut-être laissé happé par un élan de rage.  
Il pouvait comprendre cela. Il était lui-même assez frustré de ne parvenir à rien de son côté. Il avait cherché pourtant.  
Mais peut-être pas avec autant d'ardeur que Ford. Après tout, Stanley était son frère jumeau; il ne pouvait certainement pas rivaliser avec son amour fraternel.  
Cette idée lui fit un pincement au cœur et il lâcha ce qu'il tenait dans la main.  
Il le ramassa vivement, craignant de l'avoir abîmé. L'ouvrage avait l'air très vieux. Le cuir de sa couverture était râpeux, et il mit immédiatement Fiddleford mal à l'aise. Il eut une pensée absurde en la caressant : on aurait dit de la peau humaine.  
Il le retourna et contempla le symbole gravé : un triangle avec un œil en son centre. Plutôt intrigant. Il se demandait pourquoi Ford avait ce genre de livre dans sa bibliothèque. Il l'ouvrit pour regarder à l'intérieur.  
\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
Fiddleford sursauta et se retourna vivement.  
Stanford se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La lampe du bureau ne parvenait pas à éclairer toute la pièce, ainsi son visage était dans l'ombre. Il se tenait là avec quelque chose de vaguement menaçant : mais Fidds se reprit. C'était FORD, et il n'y avait rien de menaçant chez lui. Il était son ami, son meilleur ami - et même une sorte de modèle inatteignable, intouchable, qu'il n'osait pas désirer plus...même si l'image de son torse nu lui revînt en mémoire, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
\- Je faisais un peu de rangement, dit-il avec une nonchalance feinte, refermant sèchement le bouquin qu'il tenait encore en main.  
\- Ah oui ?, déclara Ford en avançant.  
Sa démarche était gracieuse, presque féline. Fiddle remarqua ses jambes et se rendit compte seulement maintenant à quel point elles étaient longues et finement musclées. Il se souvenait que Ford faisait un peu de course à pieds à la fac, pourtant il n'avait jamais apprécié ce détail à sa juste valeur.  
La main de Ford se posa sur son épaule avant qu'il ne le réalise. Il releva le nez, mais même aussi proche, les ombres dansaient toujours sur le visage de Stanford. Ce dernier avait retiré ses lunettes.  
\- Fidds, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Je suis désolé, couina Fiddleford sans savoir au juste de quoi il s'excusait.  
La main sur son épaule se resserra brièvement, puis remonta jusqu'à sa gorge. Le pouce de Stanford caressa sa pomme d'Adam. C'était un contact très intime, car Ford aurait pu l'écraser et le faire s'étouffer en un instant. Mais bien évidemment, il ne le fit pas.  
Au lieu de ça, il lui fit relever le menton, et tout à coup Fiddleford le trouva un peu trop près - sauf que ça ne le dérangeait pas, pas du tout même. Que même dans la semi-obscurité, il pouvait voir à quel point le visage de Ford était séduisant, tout comme l'était son frère...et il y avait quelque chose de sauvage, de dangereux dans ses traits à ce moment-là qui lui rappelait désespérément Stanley. Le faisait se sentir encore plus coupable de le désirer. Il détestait ce sentiment d'être tiraillé, et en même temps de savoir avec certitude qu'il ne méritait l'attention ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Qu'il était juste un intrus.  
\- La, la, chhhhh, susurra Ford en se penchant sur lui.  
Fiddleford ferma les yeux au moment où les lèvres de Ford touchaient les siennes. Il gémit en se répétant que c'était un rêve, mais les doigts de Ford glissèrent sur sa nuque, dans ses cheveux, poussant sa tête en avant, et Fidds dut se retenir en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la poitrine ferme de Ford.  
La langue de ce dernier caressa tendrement l'intérieur de sa bouche, et alors que Fiddle venait à peine de comprendre comment l'imiter, Ford se recula.  
Le sourire espiègle qu'il lui décocha était étrange sur son visage, néanmoins Fidds n'y prêta pas attention, trop hébété par le baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger.  
\- Bonne nuit Fidds, déclara Ford avant de s'en aller, le laissant là au milieu du bureau dévasté.  
\- Bo-bonne nuit, répéta Fiddleford avec un filet de voix.

\- Comment as-tu osé prendre le contrôle de mon corps ?, rugit Stanford. Comment as-tu osé faire ÇA !?  
Bill se sourit dans le miroir sans adresser un regard à la forme fantomatique de Stanford à côté de lui.  
\- _Tu devrais me remercier. Je n'arrête pas de te rendre service._  
\- Tu m'as volé mon corps !  
\- _Tu ne t'en servais pas. Et je l'ai juste emprunté pour aller m'amuser un peu, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?_  
\- Tu l'as aussi fait cette après-midi !, accusa Ford.  
\- _Eh bien, je t'avais promis une solution pour ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait partie de notre contrat..._  
\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir signé pour...  
\- _Tu m'as donné trois jours_ , coupa Bill Cipher en faisant une tentative de sourire – mais quoiqu'il fasse, il y avait toujours un je-ne-sais-quoi de bizarre dans son expression, si l'on exceptait ses pupilles en forme de fente verticale. _Et de quoi te plains-tu ?_  
\- Je...  
Les yeux de Stanford se plissèrent dans la glace, s'emplissant de feu bleu l'espace d'un court instant.  
\- _Je-je-je quoi, Stanford ? Tu as obtenu de quoi sauver ton frère, oui ou NON ? Un marché est un marché. J'ai rempli ma part, à toi d'accomplir la tienne._  
\- Cette pierre ne le guérira pas !, s'exclama Ford.  
Bill ricana.  
\- _Pas sans une forte volonté de sa part. Mais s'il passe la première pleine lune avec l'amulette, il devrait pouvoir apprendre à se contrôler, ce qui rendra la transition plus...douce en quelque sorte. Il gagnera juste quelques traits en plus, des capacités, et un appétit marqué pour la viande rouge. Cependant..._  
\- Cependant ?  
Lassé, la créature qui hantait son corps abandonna le miroir et s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda le fantôme de son hôte et déclara :  
\- _Cependant, s'il goûte au sang humain, il ne pourra plus jamais s'en passer et l'amulette n'aura plus aucun effet._  
Devant l'expression atterrée de Stanford, Bill éclata de rire.  
\- _Cela ne dépend que de sa volonté...et du soutien de son entourage. Un frère aimant, à cent pour cents derrière lui, un petit-ami fidèle et courageux..._  
Il pouffa comme à une bonne blague.  
\- Va-t-en, s'énerva Stanford.  
\- _Tout doux Fordsy. Comme je te l'ai dit, on sera amené à se côtoyer, alors autant essayer d'être copain. Le contraire...risquerait d'être déplaisant !_ , répliqua le démon.  
Il ferma les yeux, et le corps de Ford retomba sur le lit.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau lui-même. Et perclus de douleur.  
\- Seigneur...qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?, gémit Stanford en se passant la main sur la figure.

.

Dehors, un loup hurla.  
Et la voix de Stanley lui répondit, la bouche couverte de sang.


	3. La pleine lune

**Nombre de mots :** 14 721

 **Commentaire :** ENFIN ! Enfin, c'est la fin ! Mais pour les lecteurs qui seraient intéressés, sachez que je ne pense pas en avoir fini avec cet univers.

* * *

Le lendemain, pas de doux fumet de bacon au réveil. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Fidds ne trouva ni toasts grillés, ni café – ni Stanley souriant et prêt à lui faire un bisou malgré son haleine du matin. Mais pour ce dernier point, il devait bien avouer qu'il en était plutôt soulagé : il avait peur de l'affronter, après ce qui s'était passé hier avec Ford. Il avait passé toute la nuit à ruminer, et des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux en guise de preuve.

Il se traîna mollement jusqu'à la cafetière et alluma le percolateur en fouillant dans les placards. Il remarqua vaguement que certaines boîtes avaient été déplacées, mais sans le noter plus que ça.

Une heure plus tard, il était encore en train de comater sur une chaise en touillant paresseusement un café au lait désormais froid, quand Ford fit son apparition.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, durant lequel aucun des deux ne sut quoi dire.

\- Heum, salut, marmotta Stanford en se grattant la nuque, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Salut, répliqua immédiatement Fiddleford, nerveusement.

Ford soupira, comme s'il venait de décharger un poids de sur ses épaules. Il finit par tirer une chaise pour s'asseoir et se servit du jus d'orange.

\- Stan n'est pas encore levé ?

\- Je n'ai pas été voir...

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, et Ford comprit soudain que la seule raison pour laquelle Fidds n'était pas allé vérifier l'état de santé de Stan - ce qu'il aurait fait normalement, depuis que ce dernier avait été blessé en le défendant contre un loup-garou - c'était uniquement de sa faute. Parce que Fiddle se sentait coupable.

Ce n'était pas juste, car il n'avait rien fait de mal, et Ford était certain que Fidds n'éprouvait rien du tout pour lui - à l'inverse de Stan. Il aurait aimé que cette pensée n'éveille pas le moindre sentiment de jalousie en lui et le laisse froid: malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Il prit cependant sur lui.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'étais ivre de fatigue et...

Sa voix se coinça dans sa gorge. Il avait répété ses mots tellement de fois durant la nuit qu'il les connaissait par cœur, et pourtant, le fait de les sortir, c'est à dire de mentir éhontément, lui faisait mal.

Il prévoyait de lui dire "je n'ai jamais voulu ça" et "oublie ce qu'il s'est passé". Tout le contraire de ce qu'il désirait réellement.

\- Je sais, répondit Fiddleford d'une voix rauque. Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à...

\- Je n'aurais pas dû...

Ils s'interrompirent, s'observant mutuellement.

Fidds s'agita sur sa chaise. Ford étendit un peu les jambes, les paumes moites, ne sachant que faire. Son pied effleura celui de son meilleur ami sous la table, et ce dernier tressaillit, mais sans s'écarter.

Stanford se figea. Il détourna le regard, se doutant que Fidds le fixait en essayant de deviner si c'était intentionnel ou non; il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le dénier même si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ford...

\- Je n'ai pas voulu, commença Stanford avant de se racler bruyamment la gorge. Je n'ai pas voulu...m'interposer entre Stan et toi.

Cela au moins, c'était la vérité.

\- C'est juste que...ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on se côtoie...et je n'ai...jamais vraiment pris le temps d'en parler, déclara Ford sur un ton hésitant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il jouait avec ses doigts et il s'empressa de cacher ses mains difformes; il en avait toujours eu honte, mais à présent, alors qu'il était en train de se confesser, son complexe revenait avec d'autant plus de force. Il se revoyait à l'école primaire et se traita mentalement d'idiot.

Il riva son regard sur un pot de confiture et admit :

\- J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi depuis l'université. Mais ça ne m'a jamais paru important d'en parler jusqu'à maintenant. J'aime notre relation comme elle est.

Il leva vivement les yeux, et un brin de supplication se glissa malgré lui dans sa voix :

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami; tu sais bien d'ailleurs que je n'en ai pas d'autres. Je ne veux pas que...ces sentiments changent quoique ce soit entre nous.

Il pinça les lèvres et se leva pour aller se servir du café.

\- Ford.

Les doigts de Fiddle s'enroulèrent sur son poignet lorsqu'il passa à leur portée, le faisant se tourner, la cafetière dans l'autre main.

Fidds levait la tête vers lui, le regard grave.

\- Pas un instant je n'ai imaginé ça, dit-il finalement.

\- Je sais, répondit Ford platement.

Il soupira et posa une main amicale - "pas plus qu'amicale", se jurait-il - sur l'épaule de Fiddleford.

\- Je ne suis pas très doué en communication, confia Stanford. Alors...je vais le dire une fois. Puis on pourra faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, d'accord ? Je veux juste que l'on continue comme avant. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher entre nous, ou entre...Stan et toi.

Il faillit grincer des dents, mais Fidds était suspendu à ses lèvres - il méritait mieux que ce genre d'attitude envieuse.

\- Je t'aime, avoua Ford tout bas, sa main serrant tout doucement l'épaule de Fiddleford.

Il la retira prestement.

\- Je vais réveiller Stan, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, oubliant le café qu'il venait de se servir sur le comptoir.

Il quitta la cuisine, laissant Fidds seul.

Ce dernier continua de fixer le seuil bien après que Ford fut parti. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge, et un poids lourd dans l'estomac.

\- M...moi aussi, chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il préféra faire comme s'il ne s'était pas entendu.

Mais c'était mentir.

.

Avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Stan, Ford prit une grande inspiration. Il n'était pas en colère contre son frère - pour dire vrai, il était même un petit peu inquiet qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. Depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Stan mettait un point d'honneur à se lever tôt, alors que Ford le connaissait mieux que ça : Stan aimait paresser au lit. Simplement, il faisait l'effort chaque matin, parce qu'il savait que son frère était un lève-tôt, et Ford appréciait ce petit geste de considération, ainsi que les centaines d'autres qui parsemaient leur quotidien.

Parce que, mine de rien, Stan était quelqu'un d'attentionné...à sa manière franche et maladroite. C'était quelque chose que Ford aimait particulièrement chez lui, qui le mettait spontanément en confiance. Il pouvait se montrer sous son vrai jour, être naturel avec lui : Stan ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, car lui-même avait ses défauts, que Stanford acceptait comme faisant partie de sa personnalité. Et c'est pour ça que leur relation était si confortable, leur lien si fort. Même après des années sans nouvelles l'un de l'autre, ça avait été tellement facile de renouer contact, et de réapprendre toutes les petites manies, anciennes et nouvelles, de l'autre.

Même en s'éloignant, même en essayant de gagner son indépendance et de renier ses attaches, Ford ne pouvait pas oublier Stan. Ce qu'il aimait chez Stan et qui lui avait indubitablement manqué durant leur séparation, quand ils étaient fâchés.

Il ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre lui. Il l'avait déjà été beaucoup trop longtemps, et que de temps perdu à ruminer sa rancœur, refusant d'admettre que l'absence de Stan créait un horrible vide dans sa vie...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il sut ainsi tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

.

« Stan ? STAN ? »

Fiddleford quitta la cuisine et se pencha sur la rampe de l'escalier au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Stanford ?

\- Stan est parti !, répondit Ford en descendant quatre à quatre.

\- Il est peut-être parti faire une balade ?, suggéra Fidds, hésitant.

\- En pleine forêt ? Dans son état ? Et à cette heure-ci ?

\- Justement, peut-être qu'il avait besoin…de prendre l'air.

Stanford lui jeta ce regard – celui que Fiddleford n'aimait pas, car malgré toutes ses énormes qualités, Ford pouvait parfois se comporter comme un con arrogant.

\- Je ne crois pas que me traiter d'idiot résoudra les choses, rétorqua Fidds. Tu t'en fais pour rien. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Ford grinça des dents sans commenter et prit son imperméable accroché à une patère. Il enfila ses bottes boueuses une par une.

\- Je vais tout de même partir à sa recherche.

Conciliant, Fiddleford poussa un soupir en quittant ses pantoufles.

\- Je viens avec toi alors.

.

La première chose qu'il ressentit en se réveillant, ce fut le chatouillement sur son bras.

Il grogna et se gratta, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il se redressa et des branches craquèrent discrètement sous son poids.

Alors il sentit une vague de nausée le submerger, simultanément à la vue du chevreuil éventré qui gisait à tout au plus un mètre de lui, et au goût de charogne qui traînait dans sa bouche.

Avant qu'il puisse se retenir, il vomit sur le sol dans un hoquet bilieux mélangé de rouge – il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était, non, il ne voulait pas. S'il commençait à se poser la question, il allait devenir fou.

Il s'éloigna à quatre pattes des preuves de son méfait – car il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus ; à mesure qu'il recouvrait ses sens, il voyait les croûtes de sang séché sur lui, la boue, l'odeur de mort qui l'enveloppait comme un linceul fétide, et l'espace d'un instant, il se persuada que mourir serait mieux que de vivre avec ce souvenir-là.

Puis lui revinrent en mémoire d'autres moments pénibles de sa vie. Il serra les poings, et le désespoir s'évanouit.

Il rampa contre un arbre, s'appuyant contre son tronc pour se relever doucement afin de constater les dégâts. Ses jambes n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, mais il avait la tête claire et son estomac était retourné à sa place.

Comme il s'en doutait, il était nu. Son caleçon et son marcel n'avaient pas fait long feu dans la forêt. Il gardait un lambeau autour des épaules, un élastique déchiqueté autour de la taille, et c'était tout.

Son bandage également était parti. Son bras avait complètement cicatrisé. D'ailleurs, en frottant la saleté sur son corps, il remarqua que dessous, il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure, pas même une petite écorchure à la suite de sa petite escapade nocturne.

Par contre, il y avait les poils.

L'endroit de la morsure était recouvert d'une fourrure courte mais drue, d'un gris argenté qui contrastait avec ses propres poils bruns.

La peur menaça de l'engloutir alors il regarda autour de lui pour se changer les idées. Il était dans une clairière mais à part ça, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

Il essaya d'appeler, mais sa voix n'était qu'un grondement rauque. Il dut se racler plusieurs fois la gorge pour produire un son convenable.

Ses appels restèrent sans réponse, évidemment.

Il était perdu, seul et nu en pleine forêt de l'Oregon. Bienvenu en Enfer, Stanley. Viens, prends donc un siège.

Heureusement…il lui restait son flair.

.

Malgré les douleurs dans ses muscles qui subsistaient de la veille, Ford continua d'avancer. Il était presque sûr d'avoir trouvé une piste. Il était certain que quelque chose était arrivé à Stan ; il le sentait dans ses tripes. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, et Stanley était seul pour y faire face.

Il n'abandonnerait pas son jumeau une seconde fois.

\- Par ici, l'interpella Fiddleford. Il y a du sang !

Ford sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le dos. Il se précipita dans la direction indiquée et se pencha pour examiner les fougères sauvagement arrachées sur lesquelles s'étalaient des traînées brunâtres…

\- Hmmm, tu as raison, ce n'est pas de la boue.

\- Il n'a pas plu depuis trois jours, ajouta Fiddleford pour appuyer son argument.

Il se tordit les mains.

\- Tu crois qu'il s'agit de celui de Stan.

Restant accroupi pour observer les alentours, Stanford renifla.

\- Je ne crois pas…

Il montra du doigt un petit chapeau pointu rouge écrasé par terre et taché de sang. Le sang formait des éclaboussures jusqu'à un fourré. Ford n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour deviner.

\- Je crois que Stan a…eu une petite fringale nocturne, déclara-t-il aussi froidement que possible.

\- Seigneur !, gémit Fiddle.

\- Il faut le retrouver…avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, lança Stanford en se redressant.

Il se força à avoir l'air plus confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la lycanthropie se déclenche si tôt. Qu'allaient-ils faire s'il était trop tard ? Qu'avait dit Bill Cipher à ce sujet déjà ?

\- Tu as la pierre ?, souffla-t-il.

Fiddleford hocha la tête.

\- Alors trouvons-le. Il doit être terrifié s'il s'est réveillé dans cet endroit…

.

Stanley avait connu pire.

Durant la période où son père l'avait jeté dehors, il n'avait plus que sa El Diablo comme seul refuge. Mais même si elle était confortable, sa voiture consommait de l'essence, et ses réserves avaient fini par manquer.

Il s'était trouvé dans l'obligation de gagner de l'argent rapidement.

Au début, il avait essayé des jobs honnêtes. Il y avait toujours des emplois pour les gens comme lui, les moins que rien sans maison ni diplôme.

Toutefois, il s'était vite aperçu qu'il supportait mal d'être traité comme un chien pour un salaire de misère, et se retrouver à la fin de la journée avec un mal de dos qui l'empêchait même de dormir sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

Il était vite passé à autre chose : de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Peu à peu, les embrouilles s'étaient accumulées, puis s'étaient transformées en authentiques ennuis.

Il avait changé de décor, mais peu importe où il allait, il récupérait toujours son lot d'ennemis.

Il avait entre autre appris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher des noises aux mexicains. Il ne retournerait plus jamais en Californie, même pour tout l'or du monde.

Alors la situation actuelle n'était pas si catastrophique qu'elle en avait l'air. Bien sûr, ça craignait. Il n'allait peut-être pas s'en sortir. Mais ça, personne ne pouvait le savoir. Il allait essayer. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que les gens le pensaient.

Et puis Ford viendrait le chercher.

Il avait confiance en Ford pour le retrouver. Il viendrait le chercher.

Il viendrait le chercher…

« _Il n'est pas venu te chercher quand votre père t'a viré de la maison à coup de pied au cul._ », susurra une voix mauvaise dans le fond de son esprit.

Il l'ignora.

Fiddleford ne le laissera pas l'abandonner une deuxième fois.

« _Quoi, Fidds ? Tu parles. »_ , marmonna la voix dans sa tête. « _Il s'en fiche de toi. Il voulait juste expérimenter…_ »

\- Ta gueule !, rugit Stan, faisant s'envoler quelques moineaux.

Il avait confiance en ses deux nerds préférés. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient tous ensemble, il savait avec certitude qu'ils tenaient à lui.

« _Mais jamais autant que tu tiens à eux, pas vrai ? Et pour quel résultat, hein ? Une partie de jambes en l'air et ton frère qui te fait la gueule. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs, quand on repense aux idées sordides qui t'ont agité hier…oh et ton état actuel. Ton père avait tellement raison te concernant, Stanley : tu es une perte de temps, un gâchis monumental. Tu vas crever ici comme un chien, exactement comme tu aurais dû le faire il y a des années…_ »

Stan secoua la tête et essuya vivement les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il ne se laisserait pas convaincre par ses peurs. Il allait se battre.

Comme son père le lui avait appris.

.

Une journée, ça passe vite quand on cherche quelqu'un. Et ils ne pouvaient espérer l'aide de personne.

Ils étaient revenus à la maison pour chercher des lampes torches, et ils étaient repartis à la chasse au Stan.

La chasse au loup. Car plus le temps passait, moins ils avaient d'espoir de retrouver Stan dans son état normal.

Ford portait un pistolet à impulsion magnétique à la ceinture. Il en avait proposé un à Fiddleford, mais celui-ci avait refusé. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en servir.

Il se souvenait comment il avait été paralysé lors de l'attaque du loup-garou. On pourrait que face au danger, le réflexe purement instinctif serait de courir...mais lui non. Il se figeait, comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'un camion.

Si Stan l'attaquait, il était fichu. Et pourtant il était là, à crier son nom dans la nuit.

Les heures passant, l'angoisse l'avait progressivement envahi pour ne laisser que de la peur et du désespoir. Mais Ford le soutenait de toute sa force, l'empêchant physiquement et psychologiquement de s'effondrer.

Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment il devait se sentir; cependant, il gardait la tête haute, se tenant prêt à toute éventualité. Fiddleford ne pouvait que l'admirer pour ça ; il ne voulait pas lui faire faux bond.

\- Staaaaan !, appela-t-il une nouvelle fois en balayant les bois de la lueur de sa torche.

Seule la voix de Ford, comme un écho de la sienne, lui répondit, à deux cents mètres environ de là.

Soudain le rond de sa lampe passa sur une silhouette sombre.

\- Stan ? Oh mon d...

.

Il avait passé la journée à errer dans la forêt. Ses cris étaient toujours restés sans réponse. Il semblait s'être enfoncé profondément dans cette jungle impénétrable de sapins et de rochers. Ses pieds lui faisaient souffrir le martyr, cependant il refusait de s'avouer vaincu en s'arrêtant. Il devait tenir bon.

Peu à peu, ses pensées s'étaient mises à vagabonder. Il se remémorait en train de courir à quatre pattes dans la nuit, et attraper quelque chose de chaud et couinant dans sa bouche - sa gueule. Il goûtait encore la texture de la chair cédant sous ses dents - ses crocs - et le flot de sang brûlant sa langue pour se déverser dans sa gorge.

La nuit était tombée sans qu'il s'en rende compte. L'épuisement et la déshydratation le faisait délirer : il croyait entendre des voix crier son nom, encore et encore. La petite voix qui lui susurrait des méchancetés à l'oreille s'était tût depuis un long moment, néanmoins il nourrissait de plus en plus de rancœur, car ni Ford, ni Fidds n'étaient venus le retrouver. Le cherchaient-ils seulement ?

La lumière l'aveugla et il gronda. Avant qu'il ait pu y réfléchir à deux fois, il bondit.

Sa proie glapit et lui échappa de justesse. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant à toute vitesse, laissant Stan désarçonné un court instant, quelques secondes tout au plus...avant qu'il ne la prenne en chasse.

.

Ses jambes le portaient alors qu'il ne voyait même pas où il allait. Une vague de terreur s'était engouffrée en lui à la vue de Stan, le corps nu et couvert de sang. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait terrifié.

C'était ses yeux.

Fiddleford trébucha sur une racine et tenta de garder son équilibre. Un mouvement d'air derrière lui et un grondement bestial lui apprirent que Stan était toujours à ses trousses...et se rapprochait.

Le jeune homme reprit sa course aussi vite qu'il le put. Il percevait des cris au loin, mais était trop paniqué pour y répondre. Il ne sentait ni fatigue, ni douleur, alors que son visage était sans cesse fouetté par les branches, ses jambes et ses bras par des ronces...il n'en avait cure.

Seule sa respiration lui indiquait l'unique chose qu'il devait savoir : il allait mourir. Si ce n'était pas en étant dévoré ce serait par crise hyperventilatoire.

Soudain il tomba. Il ne sut jamais dans quoi il avait buté - une souche, un caillou, une motte de terre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fit un vol plané, et comme il était en haut d'une pente, il dévala celle-ci à moitié en glissant, à moitié en roulant. Il avait retrouvé assez de souffle pour hurler, apparemment, et ne s'en privait pas.

Un corps lourd et chaud - celui de Stan, qu'il avait tant étreint il y avait deux nuits de çà - le plaqua dans la boue. Fidds se débattit du mieux qu'il put mais les mains de Stan lui agrippèrent les poignets, les bloquant de chaque côté de sa tête. Ayant perdu sa torche depuis belle-lurette, il ne voyait rien...mais il sentait le souffle fétide de Stanley sur sa joue.

Il couina misérablement, le coeur battant à la chamade.

\- Sta...Stan...

Le nez de ce dernier caressa sa gorge tandis qu'il le reniflait. Fiddleford déglutit.

\- S...te pl...St...Leey..

Il ne parvenait plus à parler. Les yeux de Stan scintillaient dans le noir, d'un éclat rouge effrayant.

Ses yeux s'acclimatant à l'obscurité, Fidds observa le visage de Stanley, cherchant une trace du garçon qu'il connaissait.

Il savait qu'il était là, quelque part.

Il fit l'effort de l'appeler. Il le devait.

\- Stanley...Stan...

Le loup-garou au-dessus de lui gronda. Il vint se blottir dans son cou et Fidds se raidit.

\- Stan...STAN !

Les dents de Stanley pincèrent la peau délicate de son cou. Pas assez pour le blesser, juste suffisamment pour le rendre un peu nerveux...et légèrement émoustillé.

Il libéra l'un des poignets de Fiddleford et aussitôt celui-ci s'empressa de toucher Stan, comme par réflexe. Il toucha sa nuque et Stan gronda contre sa peau.

\- Chhhh...

La cuisse de Stanley se frotta contre son entrejambe, faisant frissonner Fiddleford, il se maudit d'être aussi sensible, alors qu'ils étaient pourtant dans une position incongrue, inconfortable et dangereuse.

Il caressa lentement les cheveux de Stan.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée. S'il te plaît, ne...ne fais pas ça. Ce n'est pas toi...ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais...de ce que je veux ?, grogna Stan d'une voix terriblement rauque, si bas que Fidds dut tendre l'oreille pour le comprendre.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas être seul, répondit Fiddle. Que tu veux un foyer. Et ton frère. Tu ne veux faire de mal à personne, je le sais...

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ?, demanda Stanley en remontant contre son oreille.

\- Parce que je t'aime, répéta Fiddleford en tremblant.

Il n'avait jamais été plus honnête qu'en cet instant.

Tout à coup, il y eut une détonation et Stan se rejeta violemment en arrière, se mit à convulser.

Fiddleford cria. Il se redressa et vit Ford qui tenait en main le taser.

Sur le sol, Stan arrêta de bouger.

\- Il est seulement K.O. Nous allons devoir le ramener à la maison et l'enfermer avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Fiddleford acquiesça. Il se toucha la gorge.

Stan ne l'avait pas mordu.

.

Et quelques temps plus tard, Stan se réveilla dans une cage.

\- C'est tout ce que les gnomes ont pu faire dans un délai aussi cours. Surtout qu'ils étaient apeurés après l'attaque dont ils ont été victimes - j'ai dû m'excuser en m'inclinant jusqu'au sol, et ce n'est même pas une façon de parler.

Stanley se redressa et agrippa les barreaux de la cage. Ceux-ci lui brûlèrent les paumes.

\- Aaah !

\- Oh, il est revenu à lui !, s'exclama Fiddleford.

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Ford. La cage dans laquelle ils l'avaient enfermé était toute petite et Stanley avait du mal à tenir assis dedans. Il se cogna la tête contre le plafond.

\- Aïe !

\- Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda Fidds en se penchant.

\- Ne t'approche pas trop, protesta Ford.

Stan grinça les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

\- Tu es à nouveau toi-même ?, interrogea Stanford à une distance respectable.

Stanley le fusilla du regard.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être autre chose ? Tu voulais quoi, que je me change en autruche ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était nu et se recroquevilla, les mains sur le pubis.

\- Putaaaaaaain ! Laissez-moi sortir de cette cage à lapin !

Stanford s'accroupit devant lui et prononça calmement :

\- Cette nuit, tu t'es à moitié changé en loup, Stan. Tu as attaqué Fiddleford et tu as failli le mordre, le contaminant lui aussi.

Cette révélation fut comme un seau d'eau glacée qui calma immédiatement la colère de Stan.

\- Qu...quoi ?

Il tourna la tête vers Fidds. Son visage était couverts de pansements, ses doigts aussi, et sur son cou, il y avait un hématome violacé. Ses lunettes étaient un peu tordues et l'un de ses verres était fêlé.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent : comment il s'était retrouvé seul dans la forêt, couvert de sang. La longue marche, et la voix dans sa tête lui répétant qu'il allait crever.

Puis progressivement, il perdait le fil des événements et ensuite, c'était le trou noir.

\- Je vais bien, crut bon de préciser Fidds en voyant l'air horrifié de leur prisonnier.

Ford désigna quelque chose sur la poitrine de Stan. Quand celui-ci baissa les yeux, il constate qu'il portait une pierre en pendentif.

\- C'est sensé te protéger, dit Stanford d'un ton grave. Mais il faut que tu le veuilles pour que ça marche.

\- Tu crois que je l'aurais blessé exprès !?, se défendit aussitôt Stan.

Il lut la froideur dans les yeux de Ford, et son estomac se tordit.

\- Je ne permettrais pas que ça se reproduise, dit Ford. La pleine lune est pour bientôt, et tu es déjà en train de perdre le contrôle. Qui sait ce qui arrivera quand la lune sera levée ?

\- Je te promets que je ferais ce qu'il faut, gémit Stan en se rapprochant autant que possible des barreaux en argent. Je t'en prie...je te demande de me croire.

\- Dans ce cas, bats-toi un peu contre tes instincts. Et reste ici. Tu es en sécurité, et nous aussi par la même occasion…

\- T'es marrant toi !, grinça Stan. Ce n'est pas toi qui est enfermé à poil.

\- Je...on n'a pas eu le choix. Tu étais devenu parfaitement incontrôlable.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, intervint Fiddleford. Mais Ford ne pouvait pas savoir. S'il ne t'avait pas tasé...

\- TU M'AS ELECTROCUTE ?! Enfoiré !

Ford se redressa. Il prit des livres sur son bureau.

\- Tu le surveilles quelques heures, ensuite ce sera mon tour, déclara-t-il à Fidds avant de sortir.

Stan était atterré.

\- Hey, Ford ! Ne te barre pas comme ça ! Ford ! FORD !

Il avait presque l'impression de voir leur relation se fissurer et prendre l'eau littéralement. La rage glacée qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de son frère lui en disait assez.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fiddleford, qui lui adressa un maigre sourire désolé.

Ford tenait beaucoup à lui. Plus qu'un ami ne devrait.

Et lui, il avait tout foutu en l'air, comme d'habitude.

.

La vindicte de Stanford fondit lentement dans l'heure qui suivit sa confrontation avec Stanley. Au début, elle brûlait comme un feu qui ne s'éteindrait jamais...et comme d'habitude, avec le temps, elle s'était affadit pour laisser la place à un vide grandissant.

« _Je pourrais le combler, tu sais ?_ »

Ford releva la tête et regarda autour de lui. La pièce était déserte. Pourtant il n'était pas idiot; il savait à qui cette voix appartenait, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle puisse résonner dans sa tête.

Bill Cipher disposait sûrement d'un accès privilégié à son cerveau, depuis qu'il avait été assez naïf pour faire un pacte avec lui.

« _Tu me flattes._ », déclara Bill. « _Mais je te trouve quelque peu injuste de me traiter avec aussi peu de considération : j'espérais qu'avec un peu de recul, tu finirais par réaliser que mes interventions n'avaient servi que ton seul profit._ »

\- Et que devrais-je faire ?, grinça Ford entre ses dents. Te remercier ?

\- _Ce serait un bon début, oui. Où en es-tu dans la concoction du remède ?_

\- Tu peux pénétrer dans mon esprit à n'importe quel moment. Tu sais très bien où j'en suis, répondit sèchement Stanford.

\- _Je disais ça pour faire la conversation. Je sais que tu n'approuves pas, mais tu peux me faire confiance…_

Ford leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un mélange de poisons variés terriblement dangereux, un rituel religieux, du…crin de licorne ? Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à tes suggestions.

\- _Tu as fait des tests. Tu as constaté que la lycanthropie rend Stanley plus résistant aux poisons_ , rétorqua Bill.

Ford hésita. Il ne savait pas à qui il en voulait le plus : à Bill pour le manipuler, à Stan pour avoir perdu le contrôle et attaqué Fiddleford…ou à lui-même pour ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il faut alors que tout le monde comptait sur lui pour trouver une solution.

Bill lui en avait offert une ; mais suspicieux, il avait préféré attendre plutôt que de mettre la vie de son frère en jeu. Seulement, ce temps qu'il avait pris pour mener ses petites expériences avaient eu un prix.

\- _Je te l'avais dit pourtant_ , continua Cipher dans sa tête. _Tout a un prix._

\- C'est bon, dit Ford. Je vais le faire.

\- _A la bonne heure._

\- Comment trouve-t-on le crin de licorne ?

Ses paupières s'abaissèrent. Son corps fut parcouru d'un tremblement irrépressible, comme si un courant électrique parcourait ses nerfs, changeant brusquement de polarité.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un regard jaune orné d'une fente en guise de pupille.

\- _Je vais te montrer. Mais cette fois, il va falloir nous salir les mains_ , prévînt le démon.

\- Je suis prêt, annonça Ford, la voix grave.

Il était résigné. Quoiqu'il advienne désormais, il avait une seule et unique mission.

Il lui fallait sauver son crétin de jumeau.

.

Stanley éternua.

\- Tu as froid ?, demanda Fiddleford en interrompant sa lecture.

\- Evidemment !, grommela Stan. Je suis nu, je te rappelle.

\- Je peux peut-être te trouver une couverture. Il arrive souvent à Ford de dormir ici…

Le jeune homme farfouilla un peu dans la pièce et finit par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait dans un placard. Il la tendit à travers les barreaux et Stan posa la main dessus sans la prendre.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je t'arrache le bras comme si c'était un pilon de poulet ?, grogna Stanley, l'air sombre.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

Le loup-garou s'empara de la couverture et s'enroula dedans. C'était chaud et réconfortant ; ça portait aussi l'odeur de Ford, et c'était agréable d'être entouré de sa présence, même s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Même s'il était en colère contre lui.

Le pire, c'était que ça lui donnait encore plus envie de lui. De le mordre, pour qu'ils soient semblables, de le dominer en coinçant sa nuque entre ses crocs, quitte à goûter son sang…

\- Et merde, gémit-il misérablement en se recroquevillant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, interrogea doucement Fiddleford qui s'était légèrement écarté de la cage.

Stan serra dans sa main le pendentif. Son contact était dérangeant, mais il calmait le flot de pensées qu'il sentait en train de l'envahir.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi, tu dis ?, marmonna Stanley, tête basse.

Fidds soupira en s'asseyant en tailleur devant la cage.

\- Je suis très inquiet, je ne te le cache pas. Mais si tu avais dû me faire du mal, tu aurais pu le faire dans la forêt.

\- Tu es salement amoché, fit remarquer Stanley en redressa la tête pour l'observer.

\- Quoi, ces égratignures ?, lança Fiddle avec un sourire. Il en faut plus pour m'achever, tu sais ?

Stan lui rendit timidement son sourire. Fidds se pencha sur les barreaux et les enserra entre ses doigts.

\- Tu vas traverser un moment difficile. Mais je te fais entièrement confiance. Je sais que tu arriveras à…vaincre ce…cet instinct qui t'agite.

Les yeux de Stan virèrent lentement au rouge et un grondement sourd retentit, provenant directement de sa poitrine ; il sentait une pointe d'excitation pulser dans ses veines, accentuant davantage l'érection qui grandissait entre ses cuisses depuis qu'il s'était enveloppé de l'odeur de Ford.

A présent, il percevait le parfum de Fiddleford. Il y avait quelque chose de végétal, comme de l'humus, et de floral ; c'était plus doux, plus sucré que chez Ford, et ça lui donnait envie de gronder de contentement – ce qu'il venait de faire sans s'en rendre compte.

Il recula en remarquant un éclat d'effroi dans les yeux de Fidds.

Les doigts de ce dernier se resserrèrent sur les barreaux sans les lâcher.

\- Je sais que tu peux y arriver Stan. Je…

Il s'écarta, tout son courage étant épuisé pour l'instant. Il se rassit dans son siège mais n'avait plus envie de lire.

\- Tu es fort, tu y arriveras, chuchota-t-il.

Stanley aurait aimé pouvoir y croire lui-même. Mais comment pouvait-il alors que ses yeux suivaient Fidds comme s'il s'était agi d'une proie, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les battements de son cœur ?

Il pressa la pierre de lune contre sa poitrine à s'en faire mal. Il devait tenir.

.

« _Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas facile, mais tu t'es comporté brillamment, Stanford Pines !_ », s'exclama Bill Cipher en revenant vers la maison.

Le corps de Ford qu'il contrôlait actuellement était couvert d'une substance visqueuse multicolore – du sang de licorne. Toutefois, le plus important, il le tenait dans la main : toute une touffe de crin arc-en-ciel.

\- Je ne veux plus en reparler, grogna Ford. C'était sans doute l'épisode le plus humiliant de mon existence.

\- _Tu aurais préféré attendre qu'elles jugent que tu avais le cœur pur ?_ , ironisa Bill. _Et puis j'ai accès à ta mémoire, tu sais ? Tu veux qu'on parle de cette fois où tu as vomis à l'école ?_

\- S'il te plaît, tais-toi. Tu m'épuises, grogna Ford.

\- _C'est parce que tu commences à m'apprécier._

Stanford grimaça. Mais ses lèvres sourirent. C'était un phénomène très déroutant d'être coincé dans son corps sans en avoir le contrôle.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

\- _Je serais bien resté pour observer – j'ai toujours été intéressé par le système de reproduction des mammifères. Mais pour ton confort personnel, je vais te laisser faire ça en paix._

\- C'est bien aimable, répliqua Ford.

Bill rit.

- _Tu vois ? Tu commences à m'apprécier. Bientôt, nous deviendrons meilleurs amis, toi et moi, Stanford. Nous avons tellement de choses à faire ensemble…_

Il susurra :

\- _Après tout, je sais l'avenir. Et je sais que tu dois changer le monde. J'ai hâte de t'aider à le faire…tellement hâte._

Stanford crut détecter de la nostalgie dans le ton du démon. Mais alors celui-ci quitta son enveloppe sans prévenir, le laissant aux manettes.

Ford vacilla sur ses deux jambes, trébucha et se vautra par terre.

\- Maudit triangle !, gronda-t-il en se redressant.

Après sa douche, il avait des préparatifs à orchestrer. Il espérait que tout se passait bien entre Fiddleford et Stanley.

.

\- C'est à toi de jouer Stan.

Ce dernier jeta un regard oblique à son adversaire, avant d'abattre ses cartes.

Fiddle s'indigna :

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux gagner à chaque fois ?! C'est statistiquement impossible !

\- Tu m'accuses de tricher ?, se moqua Stan.

Pour l'instant, il se sentait un peu mieux. Le loup l'avait laissé tranquille depuis plusieurs heures.

Il avait enroulé la couverture autour de sa taille pour préserver sa pudeur, et parfois il captait des coups d'œil furtifs de la part de Fiddleford, chargés de désir, qui se baladaient sur son torse avant de se détourner d'un air coupable.

Il faisait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention pour ne pas l'embarrasser, néanmoins cela flattait un peu son ego.

Fidds récupéra toutes les cartes en râlant.

\- Cette fois c'est moi qui distribue !, ronchonna-t-il.

« _Ne te laisse pas tromper._ », chuchota une petite voix mesquine dans sa tête. « _Il se joue de toi. Il n'est pas vraiment intéressé par toi._ »

Stan gémit en baissant la tête. Elle était de retour et ça ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Stan ?, s'inquiéta Fidds.

La pierre sur sa poitrine le brûlait. Il avait envie de la jeter au loin.

« _Mais tu es piégé dans cette cage._ », lui rappela la voix. « _Et soyons honnêtes : ils ne te laisseront jamais en sortir. Ils te garderont ici, et te laisseront pourrir. Peut-être même que Ford continuera ses petites expériences sur toi, qu'en dis-tu ?_ »

\- J'en dis que tu la fermes !, gronda Stan entre ses dents, tout bas.

\- Hein ?, fit Fiddle, surpris. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes, marmonna Stan en disant le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête.

\- OH !, s'exclama aussitôt Fidds.

Il pinça les lèvres, en proie à un dilemme. Il savait que Stan n'allait pas l'attaquer : il en était sûr et certain.

Cependant, il avait promis à Ford de le garder dans sa cage.

Ils n'avaient pensé ni l'un, ni l'autre, aux besoins naturels. La salle de bain était juste à côté. Stan allait bien, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il se comportait normalement, et hormis un moment tout au début où il l'avait un peu effrayé, il demeurait parfaitement cohérent.

Ford n'aurait même pas à le savoir…

Fiddleford prit la clef et la glissa dans la serrure.

\- Okay, allons-y en vitesse…

Stan le regarda, surpris. Puis il sourit.

\- Wow, je ne savais pas que tu étais un tel rebelle.

\- Tu devrais pourtant. J'ai participé à plusieurs manifestations quand j'étais à la fac…

Stanley gloussa sans faire de commentaire. Son petit Fidds était une adorable créature…

Et quelque chose au fond de lui l'aurait bien croqué.

.

La salle de bain était spacieuse. Quitte à devoir vivre au fin fond de la forêt, autant avoir de l'espace – et Ford n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour s'offrir un peu de confort.

Le jet chaud de la douche lui faisait un bien fou. Ça faisait bien 48h qu'il n'en avait pas pris et son corps tout entier le remerciait. Il avait la sensation que ses muscles fondaient, que toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée s'écoulait jusqu'à l'évacuation, tourbillonnant dans le siphon avec l'eau savonneuse mêlée de sang de licorne.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne verrouillait jamais car il n'en avait tout simplement pas pris l'habitude. Il n'était pas gêné par sa nudité : il considérait son anatomie comme un élément constitutif de sa nature, et pas comme quelque chose dont il devrait avoir honte.

La seule chose qui le complexait était ses mains. Le reste, il n'en était pas spécialement fier, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il aurait voulu jeter.

Le bruit du jet couvrit le cliquetis de la porte. Toutefois, lorsque Stan se fut approché suffisamment près, Ford aperçut son ombre à travers le rideau de douche. Il tira dessus en coupant l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?

Il ne fut qu'à demi surpris de voir Stan. Fiddleford était trop tendre : il n'aurait pas dû le laisser surveiller la cage. Cette négligence était aussi de sa faute, car il avait fui plutôt qu'accepter la confrontation.

\- Je n'aime pas cette odeur sur toi, gronda Stanley. ça pue.

\- Quoi ? C'est du savon, protesta machinalement Ford, déstabilisé par l'incongruité de cette remarque.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça...

Il se pencha sur Ford et prit une grande inspiration au niveau de sa clavicule.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose. Quelque chose de malsain, grogna Stanley. Et ça sent.

Stanford rougit.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré en sortant de la douche, bousculant son frère pour qu'il le laisse passer. Tu n'était pas sensé resté enfermé jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé un moyen de te rendre inoffensif ?

Stan le repoussa contre le mur, une lueur rougeâtre dans les yeux.

\- Tu aurais bien aimé que je me laisse docilement faire, hein ?

\- Lâche-moi immédiatement, rétorqua Ford.

Son regard défiant transperça Stanley. C'était bizarrement mignon, cette manière qu'il avait de le provoquer, alors qu'il savait parfaitement que Stan était à la limite de craquer, et tellement plus fort que lui. Mais même avec ses paramètres, Stanford ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de venir le chercher, encore et encore, dans une boucle sans fin de remise en cause, comme une éternelle accusation, la vieille rancune s'exprimant toujours de la même façon - "Tu as anéanti mes rêves, je vais te pourrir la vie.".

Cette pensée-là rendait Stan infiniment triste. Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait Stan qui était aux commandes pour le moment.

Le loup aimait beaucoup les chicaneries de Ford; il ne voulait rien de mieux que le mater sous ses crocs, et Stan devait faire un effort surhumain pour l'en empêcher.

Au lieu de mordre, il rapprocha son visage de celui de frère, si identique au sien et pourtant si différent dans les nuances, les expressions. Stanford était séduisant là où Stanley était juste attrayant : peut-être était-ce dû aux lunettes, peut-être était-ce dû au regard que Stan portait sur lui. Il aimait rien de mieux que de toucher ce corps jumeau et d'en dénombrer toutes les différences d'avec le sien : il pouvait actuellement le faire.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler contre le mur, coinçant toujours Stanford contre celui-ci. Stanley prit une courte inspiration, les lèvres toutes proches de celles de Ford. C'était une mauvaise idée, car l'odeur de ce dernier l'envahit aussitôt. L'odeur de soufre était discrète, et un instant, il fut submergé par la menthe poivrée et de cuivre. Il avait le l'envie irrésistible de se rouler dedans, de la faire sienne. Ce parfum de "chez nous".

\- Stan...

Le désir de Stanley était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Pourtant, au lieu d'en être effrayé, Ford voulut le raisonner. Même si c'était idiot, car Stan n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il n'avait pas peur de Stanley. Il savait qu'il se montrait naïf, tout comme Fiddleford, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir le mal dans ce qu'exprimait Stan, dans ses yeux, le pli amer de sa bouche, sa respiration haletante. Il tremblait de tout son corps pour essayer de se maîtriser; Ford voyait bien que Stanley était poussé à se presser contre lui, mais se retenait.

Il toucha sa joue, l'appelant doucement :

\- Stan...

\- Je t'aime, murmura Stanley, abruptement.

Ford cligna des yeux, étonné. Stan eut un petit rire.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne le savais pas ?

Avant que Ford réplique, il lui caressa la bouche du bout des doigts. Ainsi Stanford put remarquer que ses griffes avaient poussé; une bouffée de peur le prit aux tripes.

\- Je t'aime plus que tu ne m'aimes. Plus que tu aimes Fiddleford. Plus que...tout au monde, chuchota Stanley.

\- Plus que tu n'aimes Fidds ?, lâcha Ford d'un ton acide.

Cela eut pour effet de figer Stan. Le loup en lui sourit et les lèvres de Stan s'ourlèrent d'un rictus :

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Il est à moi...et je veux que tu le sois aussi.

\- Je ne suis pas une possession, tu sais ?

\- Peu importe, susurra Stanley.

Il fit un pas en avant, pour qu'enfin leur peau se touche. Et comme ça, juste comme ça, il l'embrassa.

.

Fiddleford attendait derrière la porte. Il ne voulait pas incommoder Stan alors il s'était un peu éloigné dans le couloir - afin de surveiller aussi si Stanford venait par ici.

Cela faisait un moment que Stan était à l'intérieur...mais peut-être qu'après ce qui était arrivé de la forêt, il y avait des choses qu'il avait eu du mal à digérer...

.

Dans un sursaut tenant du réflexe quasi instinctif, Stanford essaya de le repousser. Mais Stanley insista, mordillant ses lèvres, et prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

C'était chaud et doux, ce n'était pas brutal. C'était un baiser un peu autoritaire, mais, Ford s'en rendait compte peu à peu, non-contraint. Il pouvait détourner la tête; il ne le faisait pas.

S'il était honnête, il devait admettre qu'une partie de lui avait attendu ce jour avec impatience; cet instant où Stanley n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'avouer son désir de proximité, sa passion pour leur lien, sa dépendance.

Stanford l'avait fui, l'avait fui de toutes ses forces pendant des années, refusant de la voix, refusant de l'accepter, ne pouvant faire face aux conséquences qu'auraient apportée une confrontation à tous ces sentiments intolérables.

Il savait que ça le ferait faillir. Que même s'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose, la dévotion de Stan était son propre point faible. Il tomberait toujours un peu plus bas pour que Stan le veuille ainsi, jusqu'à leur mort.

\- Non, geignit-il en s'apercevant qu'il aimait ça, qu'il était en train de durcir d'excitation.

Stanley gémit en retour, comme un chiot que l'on repousse.

L'une des mains de Ford quitta la sienne pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux, accentuant leur baiser.

L'ardeur de Stan redoubla alors.

C'était parfaitement contre-nature, parfaitement immoral et indécent. Pourtant Stanford ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Chaque pensée qu'il aurait pu nourrir - est-ce qu'il profitait de l'état de faiblesse de Stan ? N'aimaient-ils pas tous deux Fiddleford ? Pourquoi faire ça alors que c'est considéré comme dégoûtant dans la plupart des cultures ? - chacune d'entre elles se perdaient dans le tourbillon de ses sensations nouvelles. L'interdit, mêlé au soulagement d'une frustration longtemps contenue et à l'éveil de sa libido endormie, menait Stanford aux portes de l'orgasme sans qu'ils aient eu besoin de se toucher plus que ça.

Mais le fait étant qu'ils le faisaient. Les mains de Stan s'étaient mises à parcourir son corps nu et humide, explorant chaque courbe comme un territoire inconnu. Ses doigts étaient des courants électriques, qui envoyaient de délicieux signaux dans le système nerveux de Ford.

La sexualité de ce dernier n'avait rien de débridée. Il s'accordait rarement un moment pour y penser, et ses pulsions en la matière étaient relativement faibles, le laissant ainsi travailler en paix - il avait toujours considéré cela comme un avantage.

Mais aujourd'hui, il brûlait pour Stan, pour ses lèvres, ses mains...et évidemment, sa queue en train de durcir contre son abdomen. Il mourrait de honte et en même temps, l'image de leur deux corps imbriqués lui apportait un tel sentiment de complétude qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer de tout son être.

Ce n'était pas juste du sexe : c'était réunir deux parties complémentaires d'un tout.

\- Stanley...Stanley..., hoqueta Stanford, horrifié par la propre avidité.

Stan caressa tendrement ses lèvres.

\- Je sais, répondit-il. Je sais. Attends.

Il glissa sa main entre eux, et empoigna fermement leur sexe.

Ford ne dit rien. Il frémit et se blottit davantage contre lui, attendant la suite.

Alors Stan commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Les ongles de Ford s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, néanmoins il continua sa besogne sans s'en préoccuper, trop concentré qu'il était, et hypnotisé par la vision de leur verge se frottant l'une contre l'autre. La queue de Stanford l'excitait, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, ses gémissements. Il voulait lui faire perdre la tête, le noyer de plaisir et qu'il en oublie toute mesure. Lui-même était délirant de plaisir, enfreignant toutes les règles qu'il s'était jamais imposé pour finalement rencontrer les désirs de Ford au même point, et les partager, enfin. Enfin ils étaient égaux, enfin ils voulaient la même chose.

Il embrassa Ford sur le front, les tempes, les joues. Il voulait le lécher mais se retenait. S'il se lâchait, il allait oublier ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et ç'aurait été dommage.

Car la lente caresse sur leur sexe les rendait tous deux fiévreux. Ford était terriblement aguicheur dans son plaisir, ignorant de lui-même, des réactions épidermiques de son corps, de la lascivité de ses mouvements - ses hanches accompagnant la main de Stan, ses bras se resserrant rythmiquement sur son frère, ses doigts glissant encore et encore dans les cheveux de Stan, si tendres et cajoleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas...bien..., haleta Stanford.

\- Tu aimes ça, répliqua Stan. Oses me dire le contraire.

Comme Ford ne dit rien, il compta cela comme une victoire et l'embrassa à nouveau, savourant ce goût si particulier sur sa langue - un peu de lui, un peu de Ford.

Ce dernier tressaillit et Stan fronça les sourcils en accélérant la masturbation, impatient de le faire jouir, de le voir jouir, et de recueillir encore plus de ses geignements; sa soumission.

\- AH !, lâcha Ford en éjaculant.

Stan gronda de plaisir en sentant le sperme chaud éclater sur sa main et sur son ventre, sur sa cuisse. Il plongea le nez dans le cou de Stanford, pressant sa bouche contre sa gorge pour sentir son pouls palpiter sous ses lèvres, et il agrippa les fesses de Ford avec sa main libre, s'empressant de le rejoindre dans l'orgasme, en poussant un long râle bestial de satisfaction.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Ford rit. C'était un rire nerveux, un rire d'angoisse, qui signifiait qu'il était en train de reprendre ses esprits et de réaliser ce qu'ils avaient fais.

Alors Stan lui prit le visage en coupe pour lui chuchoter :

\- Stanford, ne nous renie pas encore. S'il te plaît, ne...

Sa voix se cassa et il embrassa son frère pour faire taire ses éventuelles récriminations. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas après ce moment parfait de symbiose.

Les doigts de Ford jouèrent doucement avec une mèche de ses cheveux, près de l'oreille, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, et ce petit geste de rien du tout fit se serrer le cœur de Stan.

Un courant d'air lui balaya le dos et il se retourna.

\- Fidds !

Il ne l'avait pas vu, mais la porte était ouverte et il sentait son odeur.

\- Il...il nous a vu ?, s'exclama Stanford avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

Stanley s'empara d'une serviette de bain et enroula Ford dedans.

\- Je vais le chercher. Sèche-toi. Et attends-moi là.

Stanley enfila le pantalon de Ford plié sur le porte-serviette, et s'empressa de courir à la poursuite de Fiddleford.

.

La course n'avait jamais été son point fort. Ni aucun sport d'ailleurs.

Il avait toujours été chétif, mais ses parents l'avaient choyé : enfant unique d'un couple déjà âgé au moment de sa naissance, il n'avait jamais eu à partager l'attention ou l'affection de quelqu'un. Pourtant il aimait vivre en communauté, il aimait l'idée de donner et de recevoir, d'aider autrui. Il pensait sincèrement qu'un jour, il ferait une découverte qui lui permettrait d'améliorer le monde dans lequel il vivait. Il travaillait à rendre les gens plus heureux.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi malade en cet instant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'enfuyait à perdre haleine ? ça n'avait pas de sens.

Evidemment, la plupart des gens qui auraient assisté à la scène qu'il avait vu aurait reculé d'horreur. Mais ce n'était pas ça - pas vraiment - qui le révoltait. Il avait toujours su que les jumeaux - Stan et Ford - n'étaient pas juste des frères. Lui-même ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir un frère, mais il pouvait imaginer vouloir dédier sa vie à quelqu'un et refuser de le lâcher.

Il avait même espéré qu'il avait pu peut-être trouver cela ici, au fin fond des bois de Gravity Falls.

\- Fidds !

Il s'arrêta au milieu du chemin de terre, plié en deux. Derrière lui, les pas de Stan se rapprochèrent.

Il était décidément minable en sport : il ne pouvait même pas prendre la fuite convenablement.

\- Fidds...

La main de Stan effleura son bras, sans oser le prendre. Le visage de Fiddleford était rouge, en sueur. Sa frange dissimulait ses larmes, tandis qu'il essayait péniblement de reprendre son souffle malgré les sanglots qui l'agitaient de plus en plus fortement.

\- Hey, respire, respire !, s'inquiéta Stanley en posant une main sur son dos.

Fiddle le repoussa et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Je ne...comp...comprends pas...pourquoi...

Stan le fixa sans comprendre. Fiddleford fit un effort et ravala ses larme pour prononcer :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu...as accepté d'être...avec moi...

L'expression de Stanley se teinta de tristesse mais Fidds ne le voyait pas, ne voyait rien à travers le voile de ses larmes, ses lunettes fêlées. Il renifla en s'essuyant avec sa manche. Il se savait laid en cet instant, comme toute personne qui se met à pleurer. Indigne et de Ford, et de Stan, comme il l'avait toujours su. Ni assez fort, ni assez brave, ni assez intelligent. Un pleurnichard sans caractère ni charme.

\- ...alors que tu as déjà...et lui il t'a...et moi je n'ai personne...

Il ne voulait pas se transformer en geignard. Il ne voulait pas se morfondre, se plaindre, ou faire des reproches. Il avait mal sans savoir comment mettre fin à cette douleur autrement, et c'était insupportable.

\- C'est faux, dit Stan en avançant.

Fidds recula en même temps.

\- J'aurais voulu...j'aurais voulu que ce soit clair dès le départ !, insista-t-il. J'aurais juste voulu le savoir. Comme ça je n'aurais pas considéré ça comme important. Je n'aurais pas si MAL !

Stanley l'attrapa vivement, si rapide que Fiddle n'eut pas le temps de se dégager.

\- Ecoute-moi, ECOUTE-MOI !, gronda Stan en haussant le ton quand Fidds secoua la tête. T'es à côté de la plaque, okay ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines - que je me servais de toi ou...oh, peu importe. C'est des conneries !

Fiddleford releva timidement la tête devant la véhémence de Stan. Son regard brillait d'écarlate, et pourtant ses phrases étaient claires, empreintes de détermination.

\- Fidds, déclara-t-il plus gentiment. Fidds...Ford et moi, on...on partage un truc spécial, c'est vrai. Je sais pas si...je sais pas s'il va vouloir de moi après ça...

Il détourna les yeux, laissant transparaître son manque de confiance en lui. Les mains de Fiddleford enserrèrent machinalement ses poignets pour le rassurer mais il continua tout de même :

\- Si ça te dégoûte, je peux comprendre. Mais...ce qu'on...ce qu'on éprouve pour toi, Ford et moi...

Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- C'est pas du chiqué. C'est pas du chiqué, Fidds. J'te promets...

Leur visage se rapprochèrent naturellement et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis Stan le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pas question que je te lâche, bébé, murmura Stan à son oreille, sur un ton sexy qui lui envoya des frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.

.

Il n'y eut pas de discussion supplémentaire. Lorsque Stan et Fiddleford revinrent au salon, Ford les y attendait en peignoir. Il se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas encore à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. L'anxiété se lisait sur ses traits. Il avait les bras croisés dans une posture défensive, comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup - ou d'être violemment rejeté, ce qui revenait quasiment au même, sauf qu'un coup, on en guérit plus vite.

C'était peut-être la première fois, depuis leur première rencontre, que Fiddleford le voyait avec cette attitude. Il l'avait déjà vu renfermé, réservé, bougon même. Mais jamais avec cet éclat de peur dans le regard, quelque chose qu'il essayait de cacher en affichant la mine la plus neutre possible. Jamais avec cette tension qui émanait de lui, proportionnelle à la vulnérabilité qu'il semblait dégager dans cette tenue.

Ainsi, Fidds n'hésita pas. En quelques pas, il rejoignit Stanford et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un geste simple, d'un naturel désarmant, mais qu'il faisait pour la première fois, parce qu'il avait toujours craint que ce genre d'élan affectif ne gêne Ford. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ils en avaient besoin. Tous les trois.

Stanford lui rendit son étrange, un peu rigide, et Fiddle le serra un peu plus fort, caressant son dos pour le rassurer; il savait ce qu'il ressentait.

Après tout, il venait de l'expérimenter. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul.

Sauf que, comme Stan le lui avait fait comprendre, c'était une peur sans fondement.

Fiddleford releva le menton de Ford et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Ford ne bougèrent pas sous les siennes, pourtant Fidds insista, porté par l'espoir et le courage que lui avait soufflés Stan.

Ce dernier les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, sa main se glissant dans la chevelure fournie de Stanford afin d'y fourrager avec tendresse. Alors enfin, Ford rendit son baiser à Fiddleford.

Celui-ci se blottit un peu plus contre lui, passant sa main sur son torse nu, un peu étonné de le trouvé glabre. Il sourit et descendit lentement le long de la mâchoire, qu'il piqueta de bisous.

Stan émit un grondement bas et se joignit à la partie, embrassant Ford sur la tempe, l'oreille, la joue.

Ford lui jeta un coup d'œil stupéfait, et Stanley aurait rit s'il n'était pas transporté par ce qui était en train de se jouer en ce moment.

Fiddle défit la ceinture du peignoir. Stan ouvrit sa braguette et le pantalon qu'il portait, qui n'était pas le sien, tomba sur ses chevilles, dévoilant sa totale nudité.

Puis il agrippa la chemise de Fidds.

\- Enlève-la, ou je te l'arrache.

Fiddleford sourit encore, entre deux baisers sur la poitrine de Ford. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

.

Aucun d'entre eux ne se préoccupa de savoir comment ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chambre de Ford - la seule à se trouver au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'était pas la plus spacieuse, et elle était un peu poussiéreuse car il avait passé plus de temps dans le lit de camps de son bureau que dans son propre lit dernièrement. Mais ils n'avaient de toute façon pas la patience pour monter jusqu'à la chambre de Fidds, et encore moins celle de Stan; c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils soient arrivé jusqu'à un lit.

Stanford était habituellement le plus raisonnable d'eux trois. Mais il était la victime d'un assaut insidieux mené par ses deux compagnons, qui le couvraient de baisers et de caresses, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit pour réfléchir. Il s'allongea, et aussitôt, il avait sur lui deux corps frémissants qui se pressaient contre le sien.

Fidds était tout en délicatesse, en lents et longs touchers sensuels. Stan était brutal et avide, le malmenant avec ses mains, avec ses dents, le forçant sans cesse à repousser ses limites.

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses lèvres balbutiaient des mots incohérents qui étaient étouffés sous d'autres baisers - parfois de Stan, parfois de Fidds.

Soudain, pendant que Fiddleford le distrayait, la bouche de Stan s'aventura entre ses cuisses, ses mains larges et calleuses les écartant pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Stanford aurait aimé résister, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible.

Bientôt Stan commença de le sucer; le contact humide de sa langue fit se contracter la poitrine de Ford. Il essaya de se redresser et vit seulement de Stan une touffe de cheveux bruns ébouriffés entre ses jambes. Sa main à six doigts touchèrent les mèches soyeuses, puis s'y agrippèrent fermement lorsque Stan engloutit son sexe.

Ford retomba sur le matelas en gémissant, se cambrant de plaisir.

\- Stanford, susurra Fiddle à son oreille. Je t'aime tellement, tellement...

Ford lui jeta un regard surpris, et ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un autre geignement d'extase en sortit - Stan n'avait que faire de sa volonté à parler.

Fiddleford l'embrassa dans le cou, le faisant frissonner.

\- Tu es brillant, mais pas pour ces choses-là, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je croyais..., hoqueta Stanford.

Il s'interrompit et cria :

\- Oh Stan...LEE !

Il tressauta en atteignant l'orgasme; Stan remonta prestement le long de son corps et voulut l'embrasser aussi, mais Ford le repoussa. Son frère ne lui en tint pas rigueur et une lueur narquoise s'alluma dans son regard. Il caressa les fesses de Fiddleford.

\- J'ai envie de te prendre, gronda le loup-garou d'une voix rauque.

La peau de Fidds se couvrit d'une délicieuse chair de poule. Tout à coup, la main de Ford obligea Stan à tourner la tête vers lui.

\- Moi d'abord, grogna-t-il avec hargne. Moi.

\- Toi, ronronna Stan. Tu as déjà jouit.

\- Mais...je veux te...sentir, murmura Ford en cachant son visage rougissant contre le cou de Stan.

Fiddleford les rejoignit :

\- Je peux attendre. Après tout, j'y ai déjà goûté...

Stanley rit.

\- Vous allez m'épuiser.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?, interrogea Stanford en l'embrassant sur la jour, les bras passés autour de sa nuque.

Le regard rouge de Stanley était la plus explicite des réponses.

.

La préparation à la pénétration fut plus longue qu'avec Fiddleford, car Ford était stressé. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas le montrer, il fallut de lents massages pour le détendre - et beaucoup de lubrifiant pour le rendre glissant et prêt à accepter ses doigts en lui.

Fiddleford était ravi d'apporter son aide en mettant Ford à l'aise. C'était comme un travail d'équipe, et ça l'excitait presque autant que de voir bientôt les jumeaux en plein coït - et cette idée était en elle-même tellement indécente qu'elle lui filait une trique d'enfer.

Enfin, Stanley jugea que Stanford était suffisamment détendu et pouvait le recevoir.

Il l'encouragea silencieusement à se mettre sur le ventre, ce qu'il fit d'assez mauvaise grâce, rougissant. Fiddleford lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Ce sera bon, je te le promets. C'est encore meilleur ainsi...lorsqu'il a entièrement le contrôle...

Il l'embrassa et Stan se positionna contre Ford, caressa sa nuque avec ses lèvres, et entamant la pénétration.

Stanford était terriblement étroit; Stanley progressa lentement pour ne pas le blesser. Il se fiait au rythme de sa respiration pour avancer, stoppant lorsqu'il gémissant un peu trop fort. Mais au bout d'un moment, il buta contre ses fesses.

Il était complètement rentré.

\- Ce n'était pas si dur, complimenta Fiddleford à l'oreille de Ford.

\- Au contraire, haleta Ford. C'est très dur. Et...gros.

Stanley rit nerveusement à cette tentative maladroite de faire de l'humour - mais très sexy. Il enlaça l'épaule de Ford.

\- Je suis au fond de toi, réalisa Stan.

Les doigts de Fiddleford vinrent caresser le ventre de Ford, puis glissèrent sur son sexe en demi- érection pour le stimuler.

\- Il faut que tu bouges pour qu'il te sente, prévînt-il.

\- Je sais...Ford, tu veux que je bouge ?

Stanford baissa la tête pour cacher son expression, honteux. Il avait l'impression d'admettre une défaite.

Il murmura :

\- Oui.

Stanley s'empressa d'obéir.

.

Le plaisir frappa Ford avec la force d'un train. Il savait anatomiquement d'où il provenait, mais il n'avait pas prévu de l'accueillir avec un tel impact. Son corps tout entier en fut secoué, comme une vague, la répercussion ondulatoire d'un tremblement de terre.

Il tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, et finit par s'agripper à Fiddleford. Il couina pitoyablement à chaque coup de rein que donnait Stan derrière lui, et en même temps il se donnait à lui, il le savait, avec plus en plus d'abandon.

\- Oh Ford..., susurra Stanley. Tu es juste...tellement bon...tellement parfait...je vais te faire jouir, encore et encore...hn.

La main de Fiddle le masturbait à un rythme très frustrant. Il voulait plus.

\- Plus ! PLUS !

Il comprit que c'était ce qu'il était en train de crier. Les coups de butoir s'accélérèrent et il perdit littéralement pied. Il n'était plus qu'une masse grondante, frémissant au bord d'une extase toujours inaccessible, ne rêvant que de sa libération.

\- Chhh, ça va aller. _Fordsy, bon garçon._

Les yeux clos, Stanford se laissa porter par la voix de Fiddleford, qui tremblait d'excitation, bizarrement nasale. Il pressa vivement ses lèvres sur les siennes et Fidds lui répondit avec la même ardeur, serrant sa queue jusqu'à le faire tressaillir. Sa semence jaillit et il se contracta sur la verge de Stanley, la tête reposant sur l'épaule de Fiddleford.

En réaction en chaîne, Stan poussa un râle, signal évident qui précéda de peu un flot de sperme jaillissant dans les entrailles de Ford. Ce dernier se cabra de surprise à la sensation nouvelle d'invasion qui le possédait soudain.

\- AH !

\- Oh meeerde...hnnnnnn !, gémit Stanley en s'enfonçant autant qu'il pouvait, se vidant à l'intérieur.

La fièvre et l'épuisement eurent raison de Stanford. Avant même que Stan se fut retiré, il somnolait déjà, et le temps de dire ouf, il s'était endormi.

Stanley tourna un regard emplit d'envie vers Fidds. Ses sens n'étaient plus qu'un bouillonnement se réduisant à sa soif de toucher. Il se jeta sur lui et Fiddleford rit. Se laissa faire volontiers. Ce n'était par ailleurs pas bien difficile, puisque Stan aimait prendre le contrôle - et ça tombait bien, puisque Fiddleford aimait le lui donner...

.

Néanmoins, le sommeil de Ford fut perturbé durant la nuit.

« _Well well well, j'en connais un qui s'est amusé hier._ »

Ford redressa la tête du parchemin qu'il était en train de lire – c'était un de ces rêves semi-conscient où il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas la moitié du temps au réveil.

Bill, comme à son habitude, était apparu de nulle part et voletait autour de lui en cercle.

Stanford se surprit à le trouver sympathique, alors même que leurs dernières interactions avaient été, sinon houleuses, du moins...compliquées.

Pourtant avec le recul, il pouvait voir que Bill n'avait fait que l'aider.

\- Je te dois des excuses...je suppose, dit-il à contrecœur.

\- _Ne te sens pas obligé. Je ne suis pas une créature de chair et de sang. Ce genre de choses...ça n'a aucune importance pour moi._

\- C'est pour ça que tu empruntes mon corps ? Parce que tu n'es pas fait de chair et de sang ?, demanda nonchalamment Ford en explorant son paysage mental.

Il était dans une sorte de vide intersidéral peuplé d'étoiles, sans que cela l'angoisse pour autant. Il flottait avec l'univers sous ses pieds, et cela lui procurait un sentiment de paix.

- _Qui sait ?_

Stanford se tourna vers la créature.

\- Peut-être que tu n'es pas celui que je pensais que tu étais. Si nous travaillons main dans la main, sans doute parviendrons-nous à délivrer mon frère de sa malédiction.

\- _Malheureusement...après ce que vous venez de faire, il est en partie trop tard_ , répliqua Bill.

\- QUOI ?

Ford se réveilla en sursaut. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et perçu dans l'obscurité les corps de Fidds et Stan entremêlés. La main de Fiddleford reposait d'ailleurs sur son torse et il dut l'écarter pour se lever, ce qu'il fit précautionneusement pour ne pas l'éveiller.

Le triangle lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils avaient fais de travers. Cette étreinte...elle n'avait pas été sans conséquence.

Stanford n'avait pas tout compris, car à vrai dire, la magie animiste et les rites païens lui étaient totalement étranger. Mais il avait saisi que ce qu'ils accompli avait renforcé le loup en Stan. Il était désormais impossible à déloger.

« _Cependant_ », avait dit Bill, « _Il y a toujours possibilité de sauver son âme. Mais si tu attends davantage, elle sera perdue, elle aussi._ »

Stanford n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre.

.

L'odorat sensible de Stan capta quelque chose de désagréable. Il ouvrit un œil, immédiatement sur ses gardes. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait danger.

Il constata que Ford manquait à l'appel. Fidds dormait toujours, le dos blotti contre le torse de Stanley. Ce dernier se dégagea lentement, regrettant déjà la chaleur du corps de Fiddleford et celle des draps. Il frissonna dans l'air matinal en se levant et fouilla rapidement dans la penderie de Ford pour y récupérer un pantalon. Il ne s'embarrassa d'aucun haut, sachant par avance qu'ils ne lui iraient pas.

Après avoir refermé la braguette d'un blue jean - peut-être le seul dans les affaires de son frère - il suivit le parfum de catastrophe.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux du carnage, il était trop tard.

\- B'jour, bougonna Stanford en reposant l'extincteur.

Il s'empressa d'ajouter.

\- Le toaster a pris feu tout seul, je n'y suis presque pour rien.

Stan rit, sans faire de commentaire sarcastique - il était d'humeur généreuse. Il alla ouvrir une fenêtre, tandis que Ford nettoyait la suie sur ses mains.

Stanley s'approcha de lui et vînt se coller contre son dos, enlaça sa taille. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et huma l'odeur dans son cou. Elle lui plût et il décida d'y nicher le nez sans rien dire.

Ford rougit et s'essuya les mains avant d'en passer une dans les cheveux de Stan. Celui-ci redressa le menton et prit la main de son frère pour l'embrasser, un baiser sur chacun des six doigts. Il s'en moquait de toute façon, il l'aimait ainsi.

\- Mi querido, ronronna-t-il.

\- Quoi ?, murmura Ford, qui n'y connaissait absolument rien à l'espagnol.

Fiddleford apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Dites, ça ne sentirait pas un peu le brûlé par ici ?

Les jumeaux esquissèrent une même grimace - Stan avec humour, Ford désappointé par son échec culinaire; après tout, il était rare qu'il vienne dans la cuisine pour essayer de cuisiner.

\- Ford a voulu préparer le petit déjeuner...

Fidds s'arrêta pour constater les dégâts.

\- Je vois. Pas de toast ce matin alors...

\- Seulement si tu les aimes cuits au chalumeau, gloussa Stanley en allant dans le frigo.

Malheureusement, encore une fois, rien ne lui faisait envie. Sauf éventuellement cette belle pièce de viande enveloppée qui trônait sur l'étagère d'en haut.

Stanford s'assit en lâchant un soupir. Il regarda les deux autres s'affairer, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Rien ne semblait avoir changé, et pourtant il avait du mal à trouver une position confortable sur son siège tant son derrière lui faisait encore mal. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul effet secondaire de leur nuit.

Stanley ne se cachait absolument plus. Il était très tactile, virevoltant de Fidds à Ford pour les toucher, que ce soit brièvement, innocemment ou...un peu moins innocemment.

\- Tu m'empêches de faire cuire le bacon, l'accusa Fiddleford tandis que Stan l'embrassait dans le cou.

\- Je peux le faire, gronda Stanley. Je peux parfaitement vous nourrir et m'occuper de vous pour que vous n'ayez rien d'autres à faire que de vous soucier de vos expériences.

\- Je te vois très mal en femme au foyer, déclara nonchalamment Ford en se dégageant un coin de table pour faire des mots croisés en attendant de pouvoir manger.

\- Mais je serais potentiellement intéressé de te voir en tablier, se moqua gentiment Fiddle.

Stanford ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- J'admets que ce serait un tableau à voir.

\- Tsss, siffla Stanley. Je parle sérieusement.

\- Et moi, je pense que la testostérone te monte à la tête, commenta Ford en terminant sa grille.

\- Honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on "s'occupe" de moi, fit remarquer Fiddleford en empilant le bacon grillé dans une adresse. En fait je trouve ça même inapproprié.

\- Mais je..., commença Stan.

\- Après tout, c'est quand même nous qui travaillons le plus dans cette maison. Il ne faudrait pas non plus inverser les rôles.

\- Je détesterais me sentir entretenu...

\- De plus je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour que tu nous serves de larbin.

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Ford...

Stan leva les yeux au ciel en s'écartant de Fiddle.

\- Vous gâchez vraiment tout.

Stanford haussa un sourcil :

\- Quoi, tu essayais d'être romantique ? Va plutôt me chercher un spécimen de gloutosaure, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en disséquer un vrai : ÇA, c'est romantique !

Fiddleford lui mit du bacon dans son assiette, avec une part d'œufs brouillés.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait un dans le lac...

\- Il faudra monter une expédition de recherche...

\- Avec des tenues de plongée...

\- Tu as ton certificat ?, s'étonna Ford.

\- Niveau 2, acquiesça Fiddleford, fièrement. On pourrait loué un bateau à moteur...

Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire, Stanley prépara le café. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être un alien quand Fidds et Ford se mettaient à discuter à toute vitesse de leurs projets. La passion et le pragmatisme dont ils faisaient preuve dans ces moments-là forçaient le respect. Stan aimait bien les observer, par contre: il trouvait amusant de voir ces deux nerds s'enthousiasmer sur des trucs qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Et à présent qu'il avait eu les deux dans son lit, il trouvait aussi intéressante leur dynamique: comment Stanford avait tendance à lancer la conversation, et Fidds à surenchérir par de petites interventions qui augmentaient le désir de Ford de continuer mais aussi d'impressionner son interlocuteur, d'une certaine façon. C'était tellement visible que Stan se demandait comment Fiddleford avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Mais avant ça, il faut que nous participions à un rituel, pour régler le problème de Stan.

\- Un rituel ?

Stanley tendit l'oreille.

\- Oui. J'ai déjà préparé le philtre, le reste, on pourra le faire au sous-sol. J'ai un stock de bougie, et toi, tu dois bien avoir des encens...

Fiddleford se racla la gorge, brusquement mal à l'aise. Il connaissait la haine de Stan pour les hippies et il avait fait des efforts pour reléguer au placard ses pratiques les plus subversives.

\- Il m'en reste, déclara-t-il prudemment en surveillant Stanley du coin de l'œil.

\- Bien. On pourrait organiser ça ce soir. Il faut que ça ait lieu quand la lune est visible...

\- Mais...n'est-ce pas...n'est-ce pas ce soir que commence la pleine lune ?, s'inquiéta Fidds.

Ford se mordit la lèvre.

\- Si. Je ne vois qu'une solution : la cage. Peut-être même des tranquillisants...

Stanley se retourna vivement, le regard brillant.

\- Je ne retournerais pas dans ce truc ! C'était super humiliant et puis...

Il montra ses cloques dues aux brûlures de l'argent.

Ford tendit le bras.

\- Fais voir ?

Une fois qu'il put examiner les mains de Stan, il remarqua que contrairement à ses autres blessures, celles-ci ne guérissaient pas à une vitesse surnaturelle. Il se censura pour ne pas que Stan pense qu'il l'auscultait juste pour la Science - il ne pouvait pas comprendre que, quelque soit la situation, l'intérêt de la Science était toujours en jeu dans l'esprit de Stanford.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal ?, demanda-t-il en effleurant les plaies.

\- Un peu. J'ai vu pire.

\- On va mettre du gel cicatrisant, dit doucement Ford.

\- Oh, mais j'y pense..., s'exclama soudain Fiddleford.

Il abandonna les fourneaux et sortit de la cuisine précipitamment. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, interloqués.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme revînt avec un grimoire.

\- J'ai feuilleté un peu ce livre. Je comprends pourquoi il t'intéressait, Ford : il y a tout un chapitre sur les loups-garous. Et il est noté ici qu'il existe plusieurs moyens de les calmer...

Stanford frissonna en remarquant que Fidds tenait le grimoire en cuir portant l'insigne de Bill. Stanley grimaça et marmonna :

\- Ça sent le soufre.

\- Ça pourrait marcher, souffla Ford en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Fidds.

Ce dernier sourit et tourna la tête. Ils se fixèrent, à quelque centimètres du visage l'un de l'autre.

\- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut, répliqua Fiddleford.

.

\- Il est VRAIMENT nécessaire que je sois tout nu ?, demanda Stan.

\- Tu vas te transformer, que tu le veuilles ou non, rétorqua Ford en traçant des signes cabalistiques à la craie sur le plancher. Si tu veux sacrifier tes vêtements, ne te gêne pas pour nous. De toute façon, on t'a déjà vu nu.

Stanley rougit; il ricana.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu flirtes, même maintenant.

Stanford lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale.

\- Je ne flirte pas.

\- Ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Les jumeaux se retournèrent. Fiddleford venait de faire son entrée...avec un banjo dans les mains.

\- Tu es sérieux ?, demanda Ford, pince-sans-rire.

\- Hey ! Je sais vraiment en jouer !, se défendit Fiddle. Il est un peu poussiéreux, et je suis sans doute un peu rouillé, mais j'en suis capable !

Ford soupira mais lui indiqua tout de même les partitions qu'il avait réussi à réunir en aussi peu de temps.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va marcher ?, demanda Stan.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude de pratiquer des rituels magiques, répondit calmement Stanford. Je...je n'ai aucune assurance que cela va fonctionner.

Stanley remarqua alors un pistolet à fléchettes tranquillisantes à la ceinture de Ford.

\- Et si ça dégénère avant que tu ais le temps de m'endormir ? Et si les produits ne marchent pas ?

\- Les gnomes n'ont pas fais que nous forger une cage, déclara sombrement Ford.

\- Je ne comprends pas...

Stanford haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant guère s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais toutes ses pensées convergèrent sur la carabine qu'il avait dissimulée dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Tout se passera bien, les rassura Fiddleford en allant s'asseoir pour caler le banjo contre ses cuisses.

Stan maugréa dans sa barbe. Stanford hésita, puis lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- Soyons optimistes. Nos sources sont fiables, il n'y a pas de raison que cela échoue.

\- Tu sais que je peux sentir quand tu as peur, pas vrai ?, chuchota Stan.

Ford se figea. Il regarda son frère, se sentant un peu trahi. Il n'appréciait pas du tout que Stanley puisse deviner ses émotions ainsi, alors qu'il faisait tout pour les cacher.

Il consulta sa montre, afin de se donner une contenance.

\- C'est quelque chose d'un peu piquant, expliqua rêveusement Stanley. Ton odeur est déjà comme ça, mais la peur l'accentue. ça me donne envie de...

\- Commençons, l'interrompit Ford.

Il pria silencieusement pour que son jumeau ne perçoive pas son malaise. Il se plaça par rapport au cercle, ouvrit le grimoire pour lancer les incantations en latin.

Au début, la litanie n'eut pas d'effet particulier; mais peu à peu, l'atmosphère devînt pesante.

Stanley sentait la lune. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il la percevait au-dessus de sa tête au travers du plafond.

Sa peau frémit, comme la surface d'un plan d'eau dans lequel on a jeté un caillou. Son ancienne blessure au bras le chatouillait; il posa les yeux dessus.

Les poils se mettaient à pousser à toute allure sur son corps. Il poussa un hoquet de stupeur et faillit crier, mais son cœur lui remonta dans la gorge. Ses genoux se mirent à craquer. Ses os semblaient vibrer au diapason avec la musique.

Fiddleford s'était mis à jouer sans que Stan s'en soit rendu compte.

La voix de Ford, rauque et virile, anesthésiait Stanley. Il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil, c'était plus une sorte de torpeur, comme après avoir pris de la drogue – et Stan en avait une très bonne expérience. Il aimait beaucoup la voix de son frère, et même s'il ne prêtait pas attention aux paroles qu'il prononçait, il adorait ses intonations, le sérieux qu'elle dégageait. Elle était suave – en tout cas, elle lui donnait cette impression – et il aimait l'entendre. Elle lui rappelait un temps où tout était plus facile, où il n'avait pas de sang sur les mains, et qu'il était aimé. Aujourd'hui il l'est encore...mais pas par lui-même.

Seulement, quand Ford le regarde, il oublie facilement ces moments passés devant la glace, le lendemain matin d'une cuite, dans la chaleur pénible de Californie, à essayer de trouver une seule bonne raison de ne pas se tirer une balle.

Cette nuit, il n'y avait pas de douleur. Il avait l'impression de voir les changements s'opérer sur le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était, non pas effrayant, mais fascinant.

Il tomba à quatre pattes, et sa fourrure était d'un gris argenté lustré. Il grogna alors que son museau s'allongeait. La musique s'arrêta sur une fausse note.

\- Stan ! Oh mon d...

Un pic de douleur frappa Stan entre les yeux. Le sang envahit sa vision, son esprit trébucha sous l'impact et il rugit, faisant trembler l'air de la pièce. Les flammes des bougies disposées en cercle autour de lui vacillèrent.

\- Ne t'arrête pas de jouer !

Le son du banjo reprit, hésitant. Stanley dodelina de la tête et sourit. Il s'assit, attendant que la transformation se termine.

Sa queue battait la mesure sur le plancher. Elle était magnifique, touffue et longue; il en était très fier.

Il regarda Ford et sourit encore. Son frère dégaina le pistolet à fléchettes.

Stan ne bougea pas, indolent. Il se coucha sur le plancher en écoutant Fiddle jouer, fixant son jumeau d'un air de reproche.

Ce dernier baissa lentement son arme en lisant son expression.

Stanley était étrangement content, une émotion très simple qui ne laissait pas place aux raisonnement. Il était en sécurité, avec les gens qu'il aimait, et peu importe qu'il soit un loup ou non, il ne souffrait pas. La musique était entraînante; elle calmait son cœur - et apaisait sa faim.

Il pourrait rester ici jusqu'au matin tant il se sentait bien.

.

Ce fut difficile pour Stanford de faire avaler à Stanley le philtre qu'il avait préparé. Il avait la forme d'un gigantesque loup, mais il se conduisait comme un gamin de 6 ans qui refuse de manger ses haricots verts.

Il ne pouvait demander son aide à Fiddleford, qui continuait de jouer encore et encore sans s'interrompre. Il finit néanmoins par arriver à enfourner le mélange de poisons dans la gorge de Stan en engouffrant sa main dans sa gueule puis en refermant celle-ci avant que son frère ne sente le goût.

Le loup-garou écarquilla les yeux et soudain s'agita en essayant de recracher. Stanford enroula ses bras autour de sa tête pour l'en empêcher.

Stan se débattit mais Ford tînt bon. Ils roulèrent sur le sol et Fiddleford se leva vivement.

\- FORD !

\- CONTINUE DE JOUER !

Stanley gronda. Il rua, mais Ford ne le lâcha pas, et finalement, le loup-garou fut obligé de déglutir. Il retomba, vaincu en gémissant faiblement.

Stanford desserra doucement son étreinte.

\- Pardon Stan, chuchota-t-il en caressant l'animal entre les oreilles.

Il se pencha pour que seul Stan puisse l'entendre. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat jaunâtre derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

\- _Bienvenu parmi les monstres._

.

\- J'ai tellement mal au doigts que je jure de ne plus toucher à un banjo de ma vie, grogna Fiddleford.

\- Ce serait dommage, déclara Stanford. Tu en joues bien.

Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Stan. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient. Ils avaient passé la nuit debout, à essayer de calmer Stan. Ça n'avait pas été facile, car vers 2h, il avait commencé à avoir faim.

Stanford était allé lui chercher de la viande crue, ce qui l'avait satisfait un temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait paru s'ennuyer, alors Fidds et Ford avaient rivalisé d'inventivité pour l'amuser.

Toutefois, lorsqu'ils étaient à bout, Fiddleford jouait du banjo, et Stan se calmait instantanément. C'était très efficace.

\- J'ai tellement mal au doigts que je jure de ne plus toucher à un banjo de ma vie, grogna Fiddleford.

\- Ce serait dommage, déclara Stanford. Tu en joues bien.

Il referma doucement la porte de la chambre de Stan. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient. Ils avaient passé la nuit debout, à essayer de calmer Stan. Ça n'avait pas été facile, car vers 2h, il avait commencé à avoir faim.

Stanford était allé lui chercher de la viande crue, ce qui l'avait satisfait un temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, il avait paru s'ennuyer, alors Fidds et Ford avaient rivalisé d'inventivité pour l'amuser.

Toutefois, lorsqu'ils étaient à bout, Fiddleford jouait du banjo, et Stan se calmait instantanément. C'était très efficace.

\- Héhé, fit Fiddleford en donnant un petit coup de poing amical dans le bras de Ford. C'est rare que tu fasses des compliments.

Stanford rosit et se passa une main sur la nuque.

\- Eh bien...tu le mérites. Tu as fait un travail formidable.

\- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus...

Fidds se tut et bailla longuement.

\- Je suis épuisé. Je vais aller me coucher.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils longèrent le couloir en silence, commencèrent à descendre les marches.

\- Hmmm...ça va faire bizarre de se retrouver enfin seul, dit Fiddleford, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai que..., commença Ford.

Il se souvînt de la nuit dernière et fut sur le point de piquer un fard. Il se retînt uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Fidds devine ses pensées.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant sa porte.

\- Heu...

\- Bon...

\- Tu...tu vas te coucher, c'est ça ?, demanda maladroitement Fiddleford.

\- Oui, je pense...

\- Tu...

Ils se dandinèrent, aussi embarrassés l'un que l'autre.

\- Tu pourrais...enfin...non, c'est...c'est ridicule, haha !, s'exclama Fidds, les joues écarlates.

\- Je pourrais quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais venir dormir avec moi ? Mais ah, je sais que c'est ridicule, pardon d'avoir demandé, vraiment !

\- Ah...

\- Bonne nuit Ford !, s'écria presque Fidds pour cacher sa gêne.

Au moment où il se tournait, Stanford lui saisir le coude.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Hein ?

Ford soupira et insista :

\- Je veux dormir...avec toi. Si tu es toujours d'accord.

\- Oh.

Fiddleford était stupéfait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. Cette intimité était toute neuve pour eux et ils avaient du mal à s'y adapter. Ce n'était pas par manque d'envie, pourtant c'était toujours difficile de changer des choses qui étaient si bien établies, et depuis longtemps.

\- Viens, lança doucement Fidds le tirant vers lui, le visage rouge mais souriant.

Ford le suivit. Il entra dans la chambre et Fiddleford chuchota quelque chose à son oreille qui le fit devenir pivoine.***

Fidds embrassa le coin de sa bouche et caressa brièvement son torse, dans un geste très tendre et un peu possessif. Ils s'enlacèrent affectueusement, puis, la fatigue l'emportant, ils allèrent se coucher rapidement.

.

Dans la matinée, Stan se leva.

C'était comme la pire des gueule de bois, mais dans le mal de tête – à la place, il avait des douleurs un peu partout, comme s'il était une vieille personne. Il ne se souvenait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, et en plus il avait encore du mal à éclaircir ses pensées.

Mais le lit froid de sa chambre le dégoûtait. Il partit à la recherche de Fidds et Ford.

Étonnamment, ils n'étaient pas encore debout, alors qu'il était déjà 10h du matin. Ils avaient dû veiller extrêmement tard.

Le brouillard dans l'esprit de Stanley se leva petit à petit et il se mit à culpabiliser un peu : ils avaient dû passer la nuit à le surveiller, lui.

Stan se tâta le corps et constata qu'il allait bien. Et il était humain. Le rituel avait donc fonctionné – et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

La cuisine était déserte. L'odeur de Ford ou de Fidds n'y demeurait que sous forme de résidu. Ils devaient encore dormir, s'ils n'étaient pas venus prendre le café.

Stan partit à leur recherche.

Il ne tarda pas à trouver leur piste, et rejoignit la chambre de Fidds. Il dansa d'un pied sur l'autre sur le seuil, avant de se décider à le franchir en poussant le battant.

Ses deux nerds étaient en pyjama, en train de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Stan resta là à les regarder une minute, amusé – et quelque peu attendri – par cette vision.

Puis il les rejoignit discrètement. Même si le lit n'était pas prévu pour trois, une petite place lui suffirait. Il voulait juste être avec les siens.

Il se blottit contre le dos de Fiddleford, le coinçant entre Ford et lui. Il se sentait incroyablement bien ainsi. Enfin à sa place, là où il pouvait protéger ceux qu'ils aimait.

La main à six doigts de Stanford toucha son bras ; il était réveillé.

\- Stan...

\- Je vais bien, précisa aussitôt Stanley, devinant juste dans le regard de Ford sa question silencieuse.

Stanford se détendit. Il caressa son bras.

Stan pressa nerveusement la pierre de lune attachée à son cou, puis lentement, il se relaxa. Il vit que Ford s'était rendormi, et il ferma les yeux pour le rejoindre.

Fidds au milieu d'eux sourit. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses pupilles en forme de fente scintillèrent dans la semi-obscurité, comme la promesse d'un futur très mouvementé.

* * *

***pour ceux que ça intéresse, Fidds lui a dit "Je t'aime". Simplissime, direct...mais très efficace.


End file.
